Leaders of Macedonia
by Baliansword
Summary: This story covers from 339 BC to the end of 336 BC, when Alexander was given the okay as hegemon to go into Persia with his army. This shows how he climbed to the top to become Alexander the Great. AH, you've been warned.
1. Delegations, Pella, 339 BC

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword

Chapter: 1, "Delegations, Pella, 339 BC"

H/N: This story begins in Pella, in 339 BC. During this time, Philip was planning to arm himself against Illyria and Thebes. It is a year later in 338 BC that Alexander fought in his first battle at Chaeronea. This story will go through both of these events, and will end in December 336 BC. It was in 336 BC (Dec.) that Alexander gained the support of the Amphictyonic Council and was appointed the _hegemon_ of the Greek forces versus Persia. This story covers these four years, all which lead to Alexander gaining control, so that he may fight the Persians.

A/N: This story will, like all of mine, contain some sexual scenes. I have forewarned everyone, right here, and will do so in exact chapters. Please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable because I don't want any hate mail. Also, I always love critique so reviews are always appreciated. I'll try to regularly post this story, since my last was a little slow. With this all said, I hope you all enjoy!

WARNING: Sex in this chapter. A/H.

0

0

0

It was early in the morning yet already they were up and making preparations for the day. He dressed quickly, then glanced at himself quickly, patting himself down to make sure there was nothing missing. Only as soon as he was sure that he was ready did he leave the room. When he reached Alexander's chambers he entered without knocking. For doing so he received some odd glances from the young prince's attendants. Alexander merely smiled though and nodded at Hephaestion. Hephaestion rolled his eyes, hating the formal dress he wore at the moment, but thinking Alexander looked like a fine prince.

"That is all," Alexander said as one of his attendants decided to try and rearrange his hair over his crown. Alexander pushed the hand away and stepped away, coming closer to Hephaestion. He embraced him quickly and looked him over once more. "You look perfect. We have about an hour though before we must be at our seats."

"Why must we go," Hephaestion complained as he ran a hand through his hair once more. It made no sense to him that they had to sit beside their fathers during a delegation. He truly did not care about the going ons in Illyria or in Thebes. If their fathers wanted a war that was fine with him. He would fight, but he wanted nothing to do with discussing the politics of it.

"It will not be that bad," Alexander assured him.

"But it will be," he said with a sigh. He absent-mindedly began to move a lock of Alexander's hair. The younger prince did not mind though but rather he welcomed the touch. Hephaestion continued, explaining why it would be of little benefit to them. All of the years that he had known him, Hephaestion had always told Alexander that he was not one for politics, yet as he began speaking Alexander merely smiled at him. He held back a laugh, because he knew that Hephaestion was one of the brightest minds he could be surrounded by.

"Do you really think that we are there for our opinions," Hephaestion went on as Alexander smiled. "They want us there for table pieces. It just shows that they have something to continue their great legacy of war with. If they really wanted to speak of politics then why do they not try to find a solution of some sort with the Illyrians and the Thebans? All they plan to do in this _political_ meeting is decide in which place they sit on their horse. Whoever agrees with your father the most will get to stand on his right."

"Then speak up," Alexander laughed. "If we are there, then why not voice an opinion?"

"Because it would only lead to my father beating me, yours belittling you for being my friend, and your mother would hear of this and likely send me some poisoned cakes. No one can truly voice his or her opinion. Especially if it happens to be that sending men into battle for a simple reason is madness. Your father, and mine, like to sit around discussing how much better they are than the Thebans. It is rather ridiculous. Thebans have wives, husbands, sons, and daughters. They have their life. What makes Macedonians better? For if it is that we have a better group of forces and more anger, thank you, but I will go back to being belittled by Cassander for being an Athenian."

"Phae," Alexander said as he put his hands to his cheeks. He pressed his forehead lightly against Hephaestion's and stared into his cerulean eyes for a moment. "Things are not right, I agree with you. If we cannot change them now we will as soon as we can. Please, do not ruin today."

"I will not ruin it," he agreed. "But you know that not being able to do anything saddens me. They are people, Alexander, just like us. Even the dreaded Persians, who seem like barbarians, they too are only humans."

"We all are men Hephaestion. We are all toys for the gods to do with us as they will. You know that I've always believed such. I believe that it was Eros that first paired us, and now it is Aphrodite that bonds us, just as it is Zeus that protects me, and Athena that speaks through you."

"Alexander," he said, kissing him shortly on the lips, laughing slightly as he did so. "You make me feel as if I will always be your favorite."

"As you will be," the prince affirmed as Hephaestion stepped away from him. He made himself appear busy as the attendants reentered the room. Alexander tried to hide a smile as Hephaestion pretended to be rearranging a vase of flowers. Instead of doing any help he close to knocked it over. But he caught it, glancing at the attendants who'd not noticed, and then placed it back on its stand.

The attendants made sure Alexander knew it was close to time to go. This had little effect on Alexander. The only thing that caught his attention was when one mentioned that Queen Olympias was on her way to speak with Alexander. Even Hephaestion stopped toying with things and looked up. Just as Alexander was about to protest the doors opened and a furious Olympias barged into the room, screaming for the servants to leave.

"Out," she ordered, shoving one man when he did not move as quickly as she would have liked. Hephaestion immediately sat down on the couch, pulling a pillow closer to him. Sighing, Alexander glanced at Olympias, his mother. She shut the doors with a thud and then turned to him. "Your father has the nerve to use you as one of his weapons. He believes that by bringing you, others will not challenge him, both of you! Fools, calling all others barbarians when it is your father that is the beast that conquers everything he sees from women to lands."

"Mother," Alexander said as he reached for her. She hugged him, as always. He was her pride and her joy in this world. Hephaestion believed that at times she did push Alexander far beyond his restraints, but when he saw her hug him, he knew that she loved him. She was not as terrible as many thought her to be. She just knew what she wanted of him and knew that if Alexander did not work, did not strive, he would end up like so many others. She did not wish to see him killed before his sixteenth birthday.

"Your father is a fool," she insisted as she began to pace. "He makes the world hate him. The Athenians hate him, and they wish to war with him, and they may be able to win because of their numbers. These Illyrians and Thebans are insulted at his claims, and he gives them no reason be anything but furious, and they could win because of determination. What does he hope to accomplish?"

Hephaestion sat silently, but noticed that when she said Athenians, she glanced at him. Whether or not he took that as an insult he did not know. His home was here in Pella though, and this she knew. This she understood and he was grateful that she did. Yet there were times when she seemed not to understand who he was.

"It is just a delegates meeting mother," her son assured her.

"I know what it is! It is another way for your father to try to take your love from me!" It was then that tears began to form in her eyes. Again, she loved her son more than anything in the world. As she held him once more, tears now streaming down her eyes, Hephaestion quietly rose and made his way out of the room. They deserved their privacy. She kissed his cheek, then stared at him, eyes still glimmering with crystal tears. "He wants you because you are all that I have. Alexander, he knows that one day you will be the one to fear, you will be the greatest of them all. Do not let him convince you that I do not love you. It is he who does not love you Alexander, he loves only himself."

"Mother, please, I do not wish to hear this now."

"But you must hear it! Alexander, tell me that you are not like him. Promise me that you will not let him guide you."

"Mother," Alexander said, stopping her from continuing. He kissed her forehead, assurance that he loved her. "I promise you that no one guides me. I know very well what father's views are, what yours are, and what mine are. Mother, I know that you love me. Know that I love you as well, and I shall always be your son."

Olympias nodded then ran a hand over his cheek. She knew that he would always be her son and this kept her going. When the doors opened though, she knew it was time to let him go for the day. Olympias glanced at the attendants that had come to take Alexander to his place at his father's side at the delegation. She smiled once more at him before turning and then leaving. Alexander watched her go, then followed the attendants out of the room. At first he felt rather alone, but further down the hall Hephaestion appeared.

"You didn't have to leave," Alexander told him, playfully shoving his arm when the attendants were not paying any attention. Hephaestion laughed, then pushed him back, but was again silent when the attendants began to slow and glance over their shoulders. They were guarded by hawks, and this was one of the things he hated here, the constant surveillance. He couldn't figure out why Philip has recently kept his son so guarded. Usually he did not wish him to go and visit his mother but now this was just going too far.

"Are you ready," Alexander asked at the door. Hephaestion shrugged nonchalantly and glanced at the floor. Sensing his friend's unease Alexander then turned to his attendants. "Leave us now, you have other duties to attend to."

"What is it that bothers you," Alexander asked, now unafraid to take Hephaestion's hand in his. He rubbed his thumb against the back of Hephaestion's hand, enjoying the feel of his soft skin against his own. He gazed into his cerulean eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing him softly. There was nothing to fear here at the moment. Hephaestion responded only but putting his free hand on the back of Alexander's neck, holding him against him, as their lips continued to press together.

"I fear nothing when I am around you," Hephaestion said as the kiss ended. He kept his hand on the back of Alexander's neck, holding him, loving him all the while. "I would do anything for you, anything."

"And I for you."

"I know," he agreed with a nod. He then took a step back, running a hand through his hair. He glanced around, making sure there were no others. Calming himself he then let go of Alexander's hand so that they could enter the delegation. "I promise not to ruin anything."

"Phae, you could ruin nothing."

This was the last thing he said to him before they entered the room. Alexander took his seat next to his father, and Hephaestion next to his. Alexander glanced at Amyntor. He was a strong man, just like his own father, which was probably why the two got along so well. But with all the hostilities now involving the Athenians and the Macedonians, he wondered if they would stay close for long. Ever since Amyntor had returned they seemed to be speaking less and less. No longer was Amyntor the favorite general of King Philip of Macedon. The meeting seemed to drag on and on after the first ten minutes though. The only comfort that Alexander had was that he could see Hephaestion from where he sat. Hephaestion barely looked up from his lap though. Every time someone mentioned _barbarian_ and _Athenian_ in the same sentence he seemed to sink deeper and deeper into a depression.

It forced Alexander to start thinking. Hephaestion was the one that seemed to want to change the world. He could not believe that he did not wish to do the same. Well, it was not even that. There of course were visions that he had however he never seemed to want to voice them as Hephaestion did. If he was supposed to be the prince, perhaps he should say more. Looking up he saw that Hephaestion had been asked something by his father. It was clear that both of them had missed it. Even Cassander, who sat close to Hephaestion, had been startled and was now trying to recall what Hephaestion had been asked incase he were to be asked the same question.

"There is no wrong answer," Philip laughed as he drank more wine from his cup. It was of course a lie, Alexander and Hephaestion knew, for everything Philip ever asked was a double-sided question. "Do you believe that the Athenians pose a bigger threat than the Illyrians and Thebans?"

It clearly was a trick. If he were to say that the Athenians were a bigger threat, he would be right, but he would be viewed as a loyalist to the Athenians since he was one of them. If he said that they were not, and that the Illyrians and the Thebans were a bigger threat to Macedonia, then he would be a liar in the eyes of Philip. Either way he could not win. Alexander leaned forward, hoping that Hephaestion knew what to say. If he were silent much longer it would make him look like a child, or worse, a fool. From where Cassander sat between Antipiter and Philotas he glanced at Alexander and raised his eyebrows. Alexander shrugged back, unable to do much more. Even Cassander wanted Hephaestion to come up with some sort of answer, and he did not even like him.

"I believe," Hephaestion said, finding his voice, "that they are both a threat to you. If I had to choose which is bigger, I could not."

"What do you mean," Antipiter asked.

"I mean," Hephaestion explained as he took a quick drink of water. Alexander and Cassander leaned closer. Alexander could not help but begin to smile. Hephaestion was about to do something he never had previously had the courage to do. He was about to speak his mind. "If the Macedonians attack the Athenians, your forces would likely win. The Athenians have a strong will, and good forces, but your army will rival theirs. On the other hand, the Illyrians and Thebans have united with the best of their forces, which may be able to rival yours based on their skills not numbers. Separate, they both pose a threat, but none greater than the other does. However, they are not a great threat to you separated. They will only be a great threat if they unite against you."

"Well said," Cassander said, since he knew that Alexander would not. He then sat back and took a drink as if he'd tired himself somehow by saying such. Alexander looked at him with appreciative eyes and Cassander only dipped his head in a slight nod.

"Your son is wise," Philip laughed as he drank more. "If all Athenians were so wise I would think it impossible for them to desire to war with me."

Alexander rolled his eyes, and this Hephaestion noticed, and the two smiled. For the rest of the delegations neither of them spoke. Instead they took turns glancing at one another. The delegations continued for hours and when they were finally over there was no real solution to any of their problems. It was clear that Philip was eager for war though. Yet it had been raised that he could not fight the Athenians and the united Theban and Illyrian forces at the same time. Philip said he would think of something but was hungry, and a feast was long overdue. Hephaestion was right. When it came to politics in Macedonia, they always came to a halt if something else came up, such as food.

"It was not that bad," Alexander said as they walked together down the hall after the dismissal of the delegates. Hephaestion laughed, glancing over at him. They both knew that it had been a pain to sit through. "What are you doing tonight?"

"When," Hephaestion asked.

"Right now," Alexander said as they turned the corner. He knew that tonight they did not have to worry too much about being disturbed. There was a feast going on so all spare hands and attendants would be there. As they turned down the hall, many of the candles had gone out, and many of the torches were missing. It made sense though. Torches always went missing during feasts, to light the grand rooms better, but would make their way back the next day.

"Well, I was thinking about actually sleeping, since I've been thinking about it for at least an hour now."

"Phae, let's go out. Let's go take Bucephalus and we can ride through the woods."

"At night? Alexander, that is not the best of ideas. If your father found out, he would skin us. If something happened, and if Bucephalus were to spook, then we would both wind up dead, and then we would be skinned. Besides, I really am tired. Is there any way we could do something else?"

"Fine," Alexander said as he continued down the hall. He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice. He really would have liked to go out in the night's moonlight with Hephaestion. He always looked so beautiful when the light of the moon shone against his soft skin, enlightening his hair, and glinting off of his eyes as if they were jewels. Hephaestion was already entering the room Philip had given him though, giving Alexander no time to suggest something else. Hephaestion did seem tired though.

"Are you are sure you are all right," Alexander asked as Hephaestion threw himself down on his bed. Hephaestion mumbled a yes and Alexander grinned a little. He then crawled over him, leaning on him, and began kissing the back of his neck after he gently brushed the hair away with his fingers. Hephaestion always smelled so fresh, yet never like he'd put on perfume. Instead he smelled as if he were natural, silken flesh and love, constructed by the gods, or in other terms, perfection.

"Alexander, I am tired."

"You're always tired when I wish to make love to you," Alexander replied, his lips still brushing up against the back of Hephaestion's neck, warm with desire. It was true. They never seemed to have the time to make love to one another. There were nights when they kissed, held each other, but they'd never actually made love. Alexander wished it was not so. There were so many times when it would have been perfect. Perhaps Hephaestion was afraid, but he did not want him to be. It was not this though, for Hephaestion would have told him, at least he thought he would have.

"Alexander," Hephaestion said as he pushed himself up on an elbow as Alexander lay next to him on his back. In his mind he thought that Alexander took everything too personally. He truly was tired, and at the same time, unsure. He wanted nothing to change the way things were between them now, and sex would change everything. He was Alexander's most cherished, most trusted, and if anything came between that he would never be able to go on with life. Did he want him, of course. Yet he did not want to loose him either.

"It is fine," Alexander quickly added though as he rose. He tried not to sound hurt, but Hephaestion knew that he was. He also knew that this meant Alexander would now be leaving him for the night. "I understand that you are tired. I do not blame you either, for I am too. I will see you in the morning."

Hephaestion lay in bed for a great deal of time. As tired as he had been, he could no longer sleep. Sighing, he tried once more to close his eyes, to find sleep. It was impossible now for all he could think about was Alexander. He'd been trying to sleep for three hours now. He could no longer pretend that he didn't want him. He'd been tired but now only adrenaline shot through his veins as he crawled out of bed and crept out of his room. With the feast still going on, for he could hear it, it was easy to get to Alexander's chambers without being spotted by anyone. There was no one to hide from it seemed tonight.

When he entered his room he made sure to make no noise, just in case Alexander was asleep, or Zeus forbid there was someone else there. He shut the door and made his way into Alexander's room. Alexander was sleeping, a candle still burning next to his bed. The light danced across his face, but stopped doing such a wondrous job as Hephaestion approached. Hephaestion sat down on the edge of the bed, moving the candle further away so that if the wax began to spill over the sides, it would not drip near Alexander. He then stared at Alexander, reaching out, and running his fingers over his cheek. He then lightly touched his lips with his thumb before he leaned down and kissed him.

This woke Alexander, and he began to kiss Hephaestion, no matter how tired he had been just moments before. He reached up, draping his arm over Hephaestion's neck, and then slid over so that Hephaestion could lie on the bed next to him as he usually did when he came to him at night. They would kiss, touch each other maybe, then sleep enveloped in one another's arms. In the morning, Hephaestion would have always left though, and Alexander would be wishing they had done more.

Hephaestion did not lie beside him though. Instead he straddled him, bringing his lips to Alexander's, kissing him deeply. He put an arm under his back and lifted him closer too him. Alexander kissed him heatedly back, wanting to stay stuck in this moment forever if he could, even if the entire world wanted him not to be there. Hephaestion continued to kiss him, then, he slowed his kisses. Placing his hand on Alexander's thigh, he slowly began to slide his hand up and under his chiton. This was nothing new, not really because he'd touched him before, but this time he began to slowly undress him.

Alexander tensed a little, but soon found himself doing the same to Hephaestion. Before Alexander was fully aware of what was going on, they were both nude, still deeply kissing. Hephaestion put a hand on Alexander's thigh and spread his legs apart so that he could lower himself down upon him. Hephaestion kissed his chest, his hair sending chills through Alexander as it swept over him.

"Phae," he gasped, air becoming harder and harder to get in his lungs. Alexander waited for Hephaestion to stop, as he normally did, afraid to do anything to offend Alexander. Yet he did not this time. This time he continued kissing him, letting his hands wander over Alexander's thighs, then his backside. Alexander let his hand fall over Hephaestion's hair, which was softer than the sheets, and he drew in another pained breath. He felt himself tensing in areas that he shouldn't be, not now at least, since it would only end up forcing him and Hephaestion apart. Again, after breathing in deeply, he gasped out Hephaestion's name, this time more urgently.

"What are we doing," Alexander asked as Hephaestion looked up at him. Hephaestion kissed a trail back up to his throat, where he kissed him still, before answering. Alexander felt his eyes rolling back in his head, ecstasy flowing through him.

"We're making love," Hephaestion said as he kissed him upon the lips once more. Alexander kissed him back, his arousal still growing, to the point where his thighs ached with desire. Alexander felt Hephaestion grab his thighs, lifting him up against him, so that their hips were locked together. Hephaestion continued kissing him, his tongue now flicking playfully against Alexander's, daring him to challenge him. With all the thrills he felt, Alexander almost didn't notice the sign, but when he did he playfully fought with Hephaestion's tongue for a moment with his own.

By the time he was gasping, he had to reach up and wrap his arms under Hephaestion's so that he could cling to his shoulders. He gasped, hot air brushing against Hephaestion's neck, a thrill both of them liked. Progressing, Alexander now believing that he needed Hephaestion more than anything, pulled himself back so that his back touched the wall. Hephaestion kissed him a few more times before pulling away, placing his forehead to Alexander's, catching his breath. He looked at him, trusting him, and Alexander stared back at him with nothing but admiration.

"Do you want me," Hephaestion asked, pressing a soft kiss to Alexander's cheek, which was now wet with sweat, as they both were. Alexander smiled, then pressed a kiss to Hephaestion's lips.

"You and no other."

"Do you love me?"

"More than the world," he answered without hesitation. He placed a hand on Hephaestion's neck, then toyed with the damp hair there with his fingers. Hephaestion kissed his forehead once more, still holding himself above Alexander, but his arms were beginning to weaken. "Do you love me?"

"No," Hephaestion said, and Alexander's smile faded, but Hephaestion had not finished. "I do not love you, Alexander. Love is too simple for you. You deserve more than love, so I cannot love you. Alexander, what I feel for you, is far greater than love. There is no word for it, because only the gods favor you in the way that I do."

"Perhaps, you are a god," Alexander said before he kissed him once more. This led to another wave of kissing, touching, and this time when the kisses ended, Alexander took Hephaestion's hand. He pushed his hand away from him, then, he slowly repositioned himself, his chest now just a few inches from the wall. Hephaestion kissed the back of his neck, his arms wrapping around Alexander's waist, hands holding him as the pelvis. Hephaestion was just as apprehensive as Alexander was, but together, they trusted one another. Alexander felt Hephaestion pressed against him. Knowing what would come next, he closed his eyes, and relaxed. What they did in that instant seemed to last for only a few minutes, when in reality, it would last a lifetime.

The next morning Alexander felt the warmth of the sun burning against his flesh. Raising a hand he shielding his eyes as he opened them. When he opened his eyes, he expected to be alone. However, for the first time, Hephaestion lay next to him. Alexander reached for him, placing Hephaestion's head to his chest, and then wrapped his arms around him. After doing so, he closed his eyes, feeling safe with Hephaestion beside him.


	2. Councils and Trials

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 2, "Councils and Trials"

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Here is a continuation of this journey. Thanks for reading and drop a review if you have the time!

0

0

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he pushed the sheet away, then rose. Stretching his arms he went to the balcony. As he stepped out the sun shone over his bare chest, the day greeting him, yet so far there was no other greeting. Staring out for a moment Alexander glanced around at those that walked in the courtyard. Still there was no sign of Hephaestion, whom had left the palace in the early hours of the morning. Alexander had offered to go with him. He'd offered to at least ride with him to the market, or wherever it was he was going. Hephaestion had only smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek, and had left saying that he would be fine. Where he went the young prince did not know, and even though he knew that Hephaestion would be fine, he still worried about him.

"Alexander," came the voice from the knocking at the door. Alexander glanced over his shoulder before leaving his position at the balcony. As he made his way across the room he glanced at his empty bed. In the last few weeks he was used to Hephaestion jumping up and hiding. Today, he would not have to do so, and it felt as if a routine had been broken. When he reached the door and pulled the door open he was glad to see Cassander, for at least it was a friend, but then again it was not his beloved Hephaestion.

"Cassander," he greeted him, seemingly happy.

"Have you already heard," Cassander asked as he made his way into the room. He never really cared whether or not Alexander would permit him into his rooms. Authority and Cassander were strangers and when they did meet, Cassander would always win, like fire and water.

"It is too early to start with which new pages are to attend…"

"No," Cassander interjected. "There is to be a meeting of the Council. Apparently the Thebans have armed themselves once more. This time, they've called the Illyrians to fight beside them. The two armies are combining and are not taking heed to your father's warnings. To think, you are the prince, yet already this morning I am well informed whereas you keep looking over your shoulder for your whore."

"What?"

"Hephaestion," he said as he walked about the room. He paused, taking an apple from a dish on a stand. He bit into it, chewing loudly, still glancing about the room. There was a complete lack of respect, and Alexander thought about hitting him, for Hephaestion was not his whore. In no way was he anything but a loyal friend and a trustworthy companion, but no whore.

"He is not a whore, and you would be wise to watch your tongue in my presence."

"Or what, you'll beat me sprawling? We are no longer children Alexander," the other replied, afraid in the least bit by Alexander's hollow threats. Soon he was back to his apple and by the time he'd circled all of Alexander's apartments once, he was done, setting the core back on the tray. "You and I both know that the only one that can beat you is Hephaestion."

"So are you jealous because he's a better fighter," Alexander asked cockily, "or because he is better politically?"

"Hephaestion," shot back Cassander, coming dangerously close to Alexander, so close that as he cursed the name a few drops of spit happened to land on Alexander's lapels, "is nothing compared to me. He is not political, Alexander, he is your little whore whom you drag along with you. Without you he'd be nothing but an Athenian swine making a mockery of this palace. As for a better fighter, I would challenge him to a battle and I would win, but since he's too worried about his appearance I guess we'll never get to crown a victor. Tell me Alexander, to you keep him pretty, or does he just like looking at himself?"

There were only so many things that Alexander could put up with. At this moment he had had enough though and within an instant of taking a breath Alexander had knocked Cassander to the ground. Falling, Cassander let out a breath of air, then reached up to check his nose. There was blood, but in the long run the punch had not been so bad. Even if it had been Cassander felt his pride was now in question and he was up in an instant. Shoving Alexander back, Cassander took a stride forward, only to be shoved back. With this done, they were locked, trying to push the other back. Alexander was the first to get a hit in, and Cassander was forced to move back, and Alexander took this opportunity to his advantage. He pushed Cassander against the wall, pinning him there, his arm pressed firmly against Cassander's neck.

"I warn you," he then angrily advised, "not to speak of anyone in my court in such a manner. You're out of line Cassander."

"No," the other said as he brushed Alexander off of him. "You are out of line, Alexander."

This was the last thing he said before storming out of the room. His nose still bled, but not terribly. It was not even close to broken. Alexander cursed Cassander as he left then went to defiantly slam the door behind him. Just as the door swung, it was stopped, and Hephaestion pushed his way into the room. Alexander spun around, since he did not see him and did not hear the door shut, believing it was Cassander. Yet he relaxed, his fists unclenching, when he saw that it was Hephaestion.

"What's wrong," Hephaestion asked as he shut the door quietly. Taking a few strides forward he put his hand to Alexander's cheek. Then, glancing down, he saw the blood on Alexander's knuckles. "Alexander, what happened."

Immediately Alexander was being led by Hephaestion to a wash bowl. Hephaestion picked up a piece of cloth and dipped it into the water, then began to wash the blood away. He did this with extreme care. Alexander smiled, then laughed a little as he tried to pull his hand away.

"It is not mine," he assured a concerned Hephaestion. Hephaestion took his hand back and continued to wipe the blood away. He was satisfied, but it was clear that he still cared. "Cassander came by to say good morning."

"Does he know," Hephaestion inquired, worried for Alexander. It was one thing for Alexander to decide to take young girls into his bed. His father would likely encourage it. But to be taking a boy his own age, and of a noble status, into his bed was uncalled for. If Cassander knew he would be dying to get the information out, and somehow, it would be used to make him look better. If he could not be Alexander's best friend then his plan, and his father's, was to make sure that no one else could be.

"No," Alexander answered. It was a lie and he regretted it. Hephaestion did not deserve lies from him. However, it was better to have him believe a lie then worry, which would lead to him spending all his nights secluded in his room and away from his clutches. "He does not know. He was angry about something else."

"What?"

"I told him that I would attend a boar hunt with him," he said. Inside he was beating himself up for continuing this lie. Before he knew it he had an entire story. In his version, he'd told Cassander he would to hunting for boar today with him. However, he'd also promised his mother that he would visit her. So he decided to visit his mother, and now Cassander was angry. In the end, they'd shoved each other, and Cassander had been hit.

"Oh," was all that Hephaestion said. If he knew that Alexander was lying he said nothing about it. Instead he dried the back of Alexander's hand and then made his way to Alexander's couch. He sat down, pulling something from his pocket, wrapped in a thick hide. "I found something for you."

Alexander came closer as Hephaestion unwrapped the book. He sat down next to Hephaestion, who was completely fascinated, carefully unwrapping the old book. Alexander watched him, staring at his profile, watching his cerulean eyes sparkle in the light of the day. As Hephaestion's lips parted, about to speak, Alexander leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hephaestion's. He kissed him deeply, putting a hand on his cheek, the other around his back, feeling for him something only Achilles had felt for Patroclaus before them. He continued to kiss him until he felt as if he could not breathe. Then, he pulled away.

"I love you," Alexander whispered, brushing hair away from Hephaestion's face. Hephaestion smiled, glancing down at the ground for a moment. When he looked up, he had a smile upon his lips, which Alexander had never seen before. However, it suited him. Without saying a word Hephaestion handed him the book, a copy of the _Odyssey_, which Alexander had lost his copy of.

"I love you too," Hephaestion whispered. "For now, and for always."

0

0

0

His arms were folded across his chest, as if this gesture would protect him here. He continued to watch the small fly that was flying from plate to plate on the table. It was by far more entertaining than anything the council was talking about. After a moment he glanced up once more, to view him. Again the other across the table did not see him because he was staring at the palms of his hands. Yet Alexander knew that Hephaestion hung on every word spoken.

"It only makes sense to attack here," Parmenion said as he pointed at an etched map. Alexander glanced in that general direction. Already his mind was at work, tossing the idea back and forth in his head, figuring out the advantages and disadvantages to this strategy. He knew that he likely would not have to utter that attacking from the western rear of the Theban army would not work. Hopefully his father would say something, or perhaps Cleitus. However there was silence.

"It is a good idea," Philip said after taking in a breath. He leaned forward, looking at the map, tracing the same line with his fingers. Alexander lifted his eyes once more and finally he caught Hephaestion's eye. The other glanced at him and winked so quickly that no other would have seen it. Only Alexander, who loved the subtle acknowledgments that Hephaestion sent him, would have noticed and would be grateful that he did.

"Father," Alexander spoke up, clearing his throat. Suddenly all eyes were on him, except for the pair of eyes that he hoped would look at him. He cleared his throat once more, glancing at Parmenion, before he shook his head. "Attacking from that angle gives us no advantage."

"Excuse me," his father asked. He leaned forward, interested. Hephaestion glanced over at him. He swallowed, heart pounding, hoping that Philip would not later take his aggressions out on his son. It appeared though, for the most part, that Philip was genuinely interested. Hephaestion quickly glanced over at Alexander, and when looking back, caught the look of Cassander. Cassander smirked, holding back some snide remark and a snicker as always, and then looked away. Hephaestion was used to his rude comments and did not look at him again and vowed he would not for the entirety of this meeting.

"To attack from the western rear gives your forces no gain," he said once more. Slowly he stood, then pointed to where Parmenion had purposed to attack from. "To come from here would catch them by surprise, which is what I believe Parmenion is striving for."

"Is there a problem with this," asked a now aggravated Parmenion.

"No," Alexander laughed, his confidence gaining. He looked up as he moved around the table, again hoping that Hephaestion would look up at him. As he moved Hephaestion's cerulean eyes lifted and a slight smile crept across his lips. No one knew why, only they knew why this was interesting to them. "Attacking with the element of surprise is only part of what we need for success though. From this angle you would surprise the Thebans, however, it would not strain them enough. They would be scared and confused for a moment, but the Thebans do not arm themselves as we do. They are less formal. Within minutes they will be able to turn, and attack."

"We would drive them back."

"If you were to drive them back, where do they go Parmenion? Driving them back brings them further away from their lands. This only gives the advantage to us if they run out of men holding arms, or arms. If they don't have a problem, then, we just drive them closer to our lands. Our men would have to attack then from the back, and from the front, meaning half of our men would have to break from battle to go around to attack them as they move closer to our territories."

"Foolish boy," Parmenion laughed at him. He leaned back, laughing once more. Hephaestion glared over at him for a moment yet then forced himself to pry his eyes away. At the same time, he couldn't bring his eyes to Alexander, for the fear that he'd loose his mind. "Macedonians will not be fought off by the Thebans."

"The Theban forces are just as skilled as ours Parmenion. Isn't that why years ago you lost my father ground fighting against them?"

Cassander even laughed under his breath at this. When some of the laughs settled Alexander sat down. Philip leaned to his left and whispered a few words to Cleitus. After doing this he then turned and looked back to his son. Alexander pretended not to be waiting for Philip to ask more of him. When his father said his name he came to attention though.

"If we do not bring our forces there, where shall we position, since you seem to know so much," his father asked.

"You come straight at them," Alexander explained. "As they begin to attack, move into three groups then. Not before. Take the left flank around them to trap them from behind. The right will do the same on the right side. Once they are surrounded, send the rest of the cavalry at them from either side."

There was a pause. Alexander watched as the older generals all began to think, then began to chatter amongst one another. He glanced again to Hephaestion, who nodded, and it was then that Alexander sat. A soft smile spread across his face. He then turned his attention back to his father who was laughing and clapping Cleitus on the back.

"That's my boy!"

0

0

0

A/N: Thank you for reading. Now make my day and review!


	3. Clashes of Words

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 3, "Clashes of Words"

0

0

0

0

He continued to walk, not slowing in the least because he truly did not wish to speak with him. Turning the corner stopped him from his lead though. As soon as he turned he felt hands shove him on the shoulders from behind. He was thrust forward, and his forehead and chest hit the cold wall, and he cursed. Turning, he felt the same hands on his hips, holding his back now against the wall. Reaching up he felt for blood on his forehead yet felt none and for this was glad. Yet his anger was still rising, if anger was what it was, for he was beginning to believe that it was betrayal.

"What," Alexander screamed at him, still keeping his back pressed to the wall. Hephaestion said nothing, just lowered the hand he held against his forehead. His head throbbed now and Alexander's tone was not helping either. He tried once more to move but Alexander merely pushed him back again. "Why are you not talking to me?"

Hephaestion did not reply. His cerulean eyes did all of the speaking for him though. As did the hint of tears, now glossing over his eyes, causing them to redden in the corners. Alexander reached out, putting a hand on Hephaestion's cheek, and then wrapped his arms around him. Immediately Hephaestion let his body sag and he let Alexander support him. Alexander held him for a moment before he went on, now whispering in his ear quietly.

"Tell me," he whispered, breath lightly caressing Hephaestion's neck and ear. He felt Hephaestion move slightly but thought nothing of it. Silently he let his breath fall against Hephaestion once more. Any moment he knew that he would answer. What he did not suspect were Hephaestion's words. After a slight pause Hephaestion quickly shoved Alexander back, forcing both hands against Alexander's chest, and easily overpowering him while he was off guard.

"You're a fool," Hephaestion shouted as he continued down the hall. He heard Alexander scramble for a moment before following him. It took Alexander a few moments to think of his words though. He was clearly unsure of what to say.

"Why am I a fool?"

"Perhaps one day you'll know," Hephaestion said as he entered his room. He flung the door, hoping that it would shut before Alexander reached it, yet he was not so lucky. Alexander shut the door behind him, unafraid to slam it. "Better yet, when you start your war against the Thebans and the Illyrians, think it over while you're slaughtering them."

"What are you mad about! Half of that idea came from you!"

"That isn't the point," Hephaestion bitterly said as he spun around, now furious at something Alexander knew nothing about. He intended to let him know about it though. Alexander stared at him, still unsure of why he was angry, and this was perhaps what aggravated Hephaestion the most. "The point is that you have no idea what you've just done."

"Tell me then," he screamed back. "What did I do?"

"You've done everything your father has ever wanted you to do," he said as he sunk down on the bed. He leaned back, putting a hand over his eyes. He felt Alexander sit down at the other end of the bed. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I stood up for myself."

"No," he sighed. "You've shown him that you can lead a battle. That is what you will do. He'll send you to fight the Thebans and the Illyrians while he takes his men and then goes to fight the Athenians. You have shown others that he has raised a good son and insulted him all at once. He'll send you to them, so that they can kill you. Then he'll deal with them."

"What?"

"The Thebans and the Illyrians. You are too young to go against them Alexander." When he turned his head he saw the hurt in Alexander's eyes. Hephaestion smiled softly at him. This assured Alexander that Hephaestion believed in him and always would. Yet he did have a point, as he always did. "I worry about you Alexander. You are too eager to take the world for yourself."

"What is wrong with that," he asked breathlessly. Glancing down at Hephaestion he ran a hand through his hair. "Since we were young, Phae, you have always heard me speak of the world as if it were to be ours. We have always known that one day we would have to march into battle, whether behind our fathers, or with those we train with now."

"I know," replied Hephaestion, voice drifting off as he finished.

"It is part of being a diplomat…."

"Don't call them diplomats," Hephaestion interjected. "They are not diplomats. If we were diplomatic there would be no brawls with tribes from far off lands Alexander. What happened to diplomats that sat down and discussed their problems?"

Before Alexander could answer Hephaestion had stood. He paced back and forth for a moment before stopping. He stared at Alexander, whom he'd already given his heart and soul to whether the other knew it or now. There was so much that Alexander did not understand yet, not because he didn't know about deceit in the back of his mind, but because he was too fearless.

"Phae," Alexander said as he grasped his wrist as he paced past him once more. Hephaestion stopped and looked down upon him once more. "I do not fear them, because they do not fear me. You don't fear them either, not deep down, it has nothing to do with them. It's me that you fear."

"More than you know," Hephaestion whispered as Alexander pulled him closer. Alexander leaned against him for a moment, arms around his thighs, head against his lower chest. "I do not want you to be another great name in history, as your mother does. I want you to be here, now, with me. Not where you are now in your mind."

"I am here."

"No," Hephaestion disagreed as his hand fell from Alexander's head and he began to leave the room. "You are already at the battle."

0

0

0

He entered the room and made his way to a sofa. He pretended not to notice the pair of eyes that followed him. After sitting he glared over at Cassander before looking away. Cassander on the other hand continued to run his hand up and down the thigh of the maid sitting next to him, whispering everything she wanted to hear into her ear, most of which he did not truly mean. Soon the girl had to go off to do some sort of chores though and it was then that Hephaestion thought about leaving the room.

"You're a smart Athenian," Cassander chided him. "It is rather brilliant, to bed the prince. Was it your goal to squeeze into his court first, or into his backside?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Hephaestion calmly replied as he turned the page of the book he was reading. "Perhaps your father was whispering into your ear while you slept again. I could recommend putting wax in if you want to stay away from his tainted poisons."

"Do not attack my father when it is yours that is the King's bed warmer."

"Cassander," he laughed as he stood, still not willing to fight him, "one day you will be able to see how completely blind you are to the world."

"He won't love you forever," Cassander shouted as Hephaestion left the room. Smiling, he wondered where Hephaestion really stood diplomatically. Was he only with Alexander so that he could gain power, as he would be? Or did he truly care for him? Either way, he was going to make sure to make life miserable for the pair of them.


	4. End of 339 BC

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia" 

Author: Baliansword

Chapter: 4, "End of 339 BC" 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the continued reading from everyone out there. Hope that everyone is enjoying life out there. I just found out next school year I'll be a senior, instead of a junior. Skipping a year, and I have a 4 year scholarship! Sorry, that's off subject, but I feel so happy! Hope everyone else out there is doing well, hope your day is rocking like mine is.

0

0

0

It was too warm in the room. He glanced around, wondering what the others nearest him were thinking. Soon he recanted the statement because he truly did not wish to know. He only wanted to know what was going through Hephaestion's mind. For so long it seemed they'd been sitting there and all this time Hephaestion had been staring at anything but him. Currently he let his hair fall across his cheek and he continued to stare at his hands. After a moment he glanced up, in the direction of Philip and Cleitus, but he soon was back to imagining he was not in the room at all. There were so many places he would rather be, compared to here, where war was being planned. The last thing he wanted was to fight.

This was part of who he was, and this was part of the reason that Alexander felt he loved him so. They were opposite when it came to thinking of war and this was why he wanted to know everything that Hephaestion was thinking. The Thebans and the Illyrians, not to mention the Athenians, were all threats in their minds. However, when Hephaestion thought of what to do, fighting was the last thing on his mind. Alexander believed that they needed to have their power taken from them and defeating their military was what needed to be done. Despite knowing that these tribes were a threat Hephaestion would always disagree. He would always claim that words would solve everything.

"Alexander," the king continued, speaking to the council. All were on glass, waiting to hear what he had to say. Even Alexander glanced with a slight smile over at his father and away from Hephaestion. "You will lead forces against the Thebans, and the Illyrians. They are united now, so sources say. Set up your militia as you will for I leave it up to you. You'll ride out in a week's time."

"Yes father," Alexander said. The meeting was dismissed shortly after this. As Alexander stood he hoped that Hephaestion would stop to speak with him. However, Hephaestion had left the room as soon as others had begun to rise. At the moment he wanted nothing to do with Alexander, and nothing to do with his wars.

0

0

0

The tepid water was still as he lay there, head tipped back against the side of the tub. He stared up at the ceiling. For some time now he believed that it had been spinning. His hand hung over the edge of the tub and every few seconds a small drop of water would slide down his middle finger where it would pool at the tip. Then it would plunge to the ground, and he could hear the water hit the marble floor. It was so quiet he could hear this shattering of water. Everything in him was calm at the moment except for his mind, which continued thinking, moving faster and faster every moment.

After some time he let his hand fall back into the water. He arched his back a little and slid further into the tub. The water now rose to the top of his neck, leaving only his head out of the water. He did not want to move further though. He wished to remain here where things were not so complicated. Slowly his eyes closed and he exhaled. A good hour passed as he lay there, not sleeping, but the closest thing to it, before he heard footsteps in his room. He failed to open his eyes, for he knew those steps, knew each footfall as if he himself made it. The door opened and the other entered.

"Phae?"

Hephaestion still did not open his eyes. Instead he remained as he was. He worried for Alexander but knew not how to tell him in a way that he would understand. In a week he would ride behind him, smiling all the while, pretending that there was nothing in the world that he feared. Yet he was not Alexander. Fear came naturally to him. It was not the Thebans or Illyrians that he feared though. Instead, it was true that he feared Alexander, but only because he feared loosing him. As he thought this Alexander sat down on the edge of the tub and reached out to him. Hephaestion felt his hand touch his cheek and only then did he let his lips part.

"I am here," he said quietly, unsure of what else to say. He wanted to tell him to stay but it was too late for that. Even if Alexander would have an option, he would never tell him to stay in Macedonia. It would kill him slowly if he were unable to leave. He was born to conquer. He was born to be the one that would try to claim the world. Not even Philip truly wanted to claim the world, just what was closest to him, and people gave him credit. Hephaestion knew that someday Alexander would surpass not only his father, but also all those that had come before him, even the great Achilles. The only thing that brought pusillanimity to his mind was the fact that in order to rule the world, he'd have to leave other things behind. Ruling the world would someday mean a death for never would one man be given such powers by the gods.

"Hephaestion," Alexander said, pain lingering in his voice, just behind that was excitement. "I did not mean for this to happen. You know that I love you and I would never wish to hurt you. I'm not like you Hephaestion. I do not understand words the way that you do. I fear that too little do. You are an individual that knows more of this world, more perhaps than you should, for words are your weapon. Yet you cannot fight with a weapon that others do not even know to be afraid of."

"I am not mad at you," he whispered as he slowly opened his eyes. Slowly he lifted himself out of the water until his torso was merely slick with water. He swiftly put a hand behind Alexander's neck and lowered him to him, so that he could meet his lips with his. When the kiss ended, Hephaestion held Alexander to him with his eyes. "I am never mad at you."

"I can't go alone," admitted Alexander. Tears were forming in his eyes and he did not try to keep them back. He instead wrapped his arms around Hephaestion and held him. As he held him Hephaestion kissed his chest as he slowly moved the fabric away from his body.

"Come with me," Alexander pleaded. "You don't have to fight them. You don't even have to ride out onto the field. Just come with me, ride to Chaeronea with me. You can turn back as soon as we arrive. When I return you don't even have to be waiting for me. But I cannot go without you."

"I will come. Besides," he said with a laugh, "who would lead the left legions without me?"

Alexander leaned closer and kissed Hephaestion again. This time Hephaestion wrapped and arm around Alexander's waist and pulled him into the tub. Alexander landed in the water, causing a great deal to slosh out, but he was laughing all the while. He caught his laughs though and brought his lips to Hephaestion as he leaned over him.

0

0

0

"Do you ever think," Alexander said that night, as he lay sprawled across the bed next to Hephaestion, "that things would be different if you were to be king?"

"What do you mean," Hephaestion asked as he kissed Alexander's shoulder once more. As Alexander spoke he covered inch by inch of Alexander's soft skin, kissing each piece of him, wishing he could just lie beside him like this for the rest of his life. While he kissed him, Alexander let his hand trail up and down Hephaestion's spine, and in between touches he'd wind his fingers in his soft hair.

"Do you think that if you would have spoken up in the meeting there would still be war with the Illyrians?"

"Yes," he replied after considering such for a moment. He then stopped his kisses. Instead he put his cheek against Alexander's torso and gazed up at him. He put both hands on Alexander's chest, one on his upper torso, the other on his lower abdomen. "I believe that there will never be peace in this world until there is union."

"I want to unite them," Alexander said quietly. Hephaestion pressed a soft kiss against Alexander's chest, assuring him that he was allowed to continue. "Think of what it would be like Hephaestion to free all the slaves in the world. We could give them their freedom. We could give everyone their freedom. We could educate those that can't write. In uniting the world there would be no wars, no hatred, just a benefit for the common good."

"It would be a wonderful thing."

"Tell me," he whispered quietly as he played with Hephaestion's hair, "that you believe it could happen. Tell me that you believe in me Hephaestion."

"I always have, and always shall."

"Why am I afraid then that after Chaeronea, things will never be the same?"

Hephaestion did not immediately answer. Instead he kissed Alexander's chest a few more times. Each kiss was different, each more meaningful, each more assuring of his love. He lifted himself up with an elbow and continued to gaze into Alexander's eyes. He reached up and pushed a lock of Alexander's blond hair behind his ear. Then, softly smiling, he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Everything will change," he agreed. "You're going to become a leader Alexander. There no longer will be just Alexander the prince. Soon, you will be the one that we look to in times of need. Things will change between you and I. I will no longer be allowed to be just your friend. You won't be able to favor me with your other generals. And you won't be allowed to love me outside of our rooms. There will be two of us. There shall be Alexander the Great, and Hephaestion the general. Yet beneath that there will be Alexander, just Alexander, the one that I love now. Do not fear what is to come, for no matter what, I promise to always love you and be yours."

0

0

0

Alexander sat looking at those around him. Hephaestion and Cassander had not stopped glaring at one another from across the table. Ptolemy, Craterus, and a few others were also present. He'd selected them all for different reasons. Hephaestion would always be at his side for he was the only one he could truly trust. Not to mention, he liked the fact that Hephaestion humbled himself, and would make very careful decisions, planning each moment to make sure that the smallest amount of damage would be done. Yet at the same time he had chosen Cassander for the very opposite reason.

Cassander would never make a decision through a detailed plan. He didn't care whose feet he had to trample on to get to the top. He would win battles not because he planned, but because he did. In a fight he was not like any of the others. He was violent, he would kill ruthlessly, but above all he would do this as if it was the last thing he would do. Ptolemy and Craterus were both wise and would be good leaders. They knew how to take instructions as well. Each of them would help win this campaign. As he sat there he looked at all of those that surrounded him. Each one he was proud to call one of his Companions.

"Next week," he told them, "we will be in Chaeronea to fight the Theban and Illyrian forces."

"And we'll beat the dogs down," Cassander boldly said. Alexander decided to ignore him. On the other hand Hephaestion threw a glare in the other's direction. At that moment Alexander made a mental note to never sit them next to or across from one another again.

0

0

0

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for reading and if you're feeling good today, leave me a review. Have a great day!


	5. 338 BC Beginnings

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 5, "338 BC – Beginnings"

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and all of the support. I have just finished this chapter and I am currently working on the next. Thanks so much again and I hope that you enjoy!

0

0

0

Hephaestion drew in a breath as he surveyed the land. His horse was impatient beneath him, pawing at the ground, eager to ride out. As he stared out at the flattened area slowly he turned his head and caught Alexander's eye. Alexander rode next to him, Bucephalus behaving in a better manner than Aleda, and seemed unafraid. He wore his battle dress, armor breastplate over his chest and a helmet with a grand red plume. As they all lined up, general next to general with Alexander in the center, they all looked out at the land.

"We pitch camp here," Alexander said as he drew Bucephalus back a few paces, "at the top of the hill. It will be easy to spot the Theban legions from here."

"They'll see our fires," Cassander said as he turned his horse, his back now facing the land. Instead he looked at the readied men behind them. There were not many, a hundred in total, but it was enough. With a hand he motioned for some of the pages to begin staking the camp.

"They already know we're here," Hephaestion assured them all.

"Set up the camp," Alexander instructed. "When that is done we will gather in my tent and discuss what the morning will bring. Cassander, make sure the camp is set. Ptolemy, Perdicass, and Craterus, make sure that the men stay in their legions. Do no let them wander. Hephaestion, come with me."

Alexander dismounted and then began his trek down the hill. Hephaestion paused for a moment before doing the same. A page took both steeds and took them to be tied. As he continued down the hill Hephaestion soon followed. When he reached the bottom he followed Alexander, walking slightly faster to close the gap between them.

"Phae," Alexander said as he stopped and turned to him, crossing his arms. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," he answered, crossing his arms. He glanced at the land again. It was flat and dry, the easiest ground to have a battle on. After studying the ground he looked up at Alexander again, who'd still said nothing.

"The truth is," the prince then said softly, "that I cannot have you here if you are not with me. I know where you stand on the matter of war. But this is what faces us now. If you want to stay, and lead, then I would be glad to have you lead the left legion. Yet if you do not wish to be here, go now."

Hephaestion stared at him for a moment, saying and thinking nothing at the same time. He was shocked and unsure of what to say. Others would have understood Alexander's concern. However, Hephaestion took it as a personal attack. Biting his lower lip he nodded again. After doing so he whispered 'yes' again and then turned and began to walk away. Alexander called out to him to try to stop him, to explain perhaps, but Hephaestion would have none of it. He continued walking until he climbed to the top of the hill. When he came over the edge, he was glad to see that his tent had been readied. Without saying a word to anyone, he entered the safest place he had, closing the flap and tying it shut.

0

0

0

Alexander entered, saying nothing at all. He waited for the other to turn but it was soon clear that he was not going to. There was a pause before Alexander's lips parted. He said nothing though. Instead he moved and sunk down on a blanket. It was then that the other turned and glanced over his shoulder.

"Well?"

"If I knew I would tell you," Alexander said. It was then that Cassander laughed. He turned though and brought Alexander a cup of wine. Soon he sat down next to him and took a sip of wine from his own cup.

"He will be there," Cassander assured Alexander. All of the generals had found it odd that Hephaestion had said nothing during the meeting. If any of them would be willing to give suggestions it should have been him. There was nothing though. Just silence and tension between the general and his prince. Yet when it came down to it Cassander knew that Hephaestion would be the first one prepared and ready in the morning.

"I should speak with him."

"No, he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't answer."

"Why is he mad at me," Alexander asked as he glanced over at Cassander. He found it odd that Cassander would be the one he was talking to about his personal life. Yet at the same time Cassander was the only one that knew about him and Hephaestion. If he wanted him to keep quiet he might as well let him be in on the action. Cassander shrugged. Alexander did not know what this meant but he took a sip of wine. He tried to think of a way to make this up to Hephaestion. Slowly he felt they were drifting apart though and that was the last thing that he wanted.

"The reason that you and Hephaestion fight is because you love one another, as peculiar as that may be. If you truly hated one another then you would have had him killed long ago."

"Don't say that."

"I mean it," Cassander assured him. "Hephaestion is wise, as are you. But you two are the polar opposites of one another. His unease has nothing to do with the war. He'll fight, he'll kill, just as he's been taught to from his youth. Hephaestion may later feel bad about spilling blood, and if he's an Athenian he may cry, yet he'll kill. His fear has nothing to do with that though. He worries for you Alexander."

"I worry for him as well."

"Alexander," he cut him off. "You do not need to be sitting here discussing this with me. You need to be talking to Hephaestion."

"You said that he would not speak to me."

"No," he disagreed, "I said that he wasn't going to. The key word was that he _wouldn't_ speak to you. Now he will talk to you. While you were talking to Ptolemy about his ranks, I took it upon myself to talk to the blue-eyed Athenian. If you run to him now, you may have a few moments to speak with him before you should think about resting."

Alexander was already standing. He looked for a place to put his cup but quickly just handed it to Cassander. He was in a mad scramble, hoping that he would be able to speak with Hephaestion. As he reached the flap, Cassander called back to him.

"That means no sex," he told the prince. Alexander glared at him for a moment but then took off. Cassander laughed as he poured Alexander's wine into his cup and then tossed it onto the ground. Yawning, he crawled onto his bed. "Sometimes," he whispered to himself as he pulled the blanket over his head, "I really don't understand him."

0

0

0

Hephaestion untied the string and then walked back to his makeshift bed. Alexander entered, shutting the flap back up, then crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't know what he wanted to say now that he'd reached Hephaestion. There was a pause and he stepped further into the tent. Hephaestion on the other hand had lain back down and was holding a hand over his eyes, which had been red even in the dark, and Alexander knew he'd been crying.

"Phae," Alexander said as he exhaled. "What I said, I didn't say to hurt you. I merely wanted to know where you stood."

"With you," Hephaestion whispered.

"I know," Alexander agreed. "I don't know what I would do without you Hephaestion. And I worry for you, as you do for me."

"Don't worry," Hephaestion said, keeping his voice cold. "I will wake with the sun and be on the field in the morning."

"Phae…"

"Is there anything else," he asked. Alexander did not know what else to say. He did not want to have to cry in front of him either. So he shook his head and then left. There seemed to be nothing else he could say to Hephaestion.

0

0

0

A/N: Next chapter in progress. I hope to get it up by the end of the night. Hope that everyone is enjoying. Drop a review if you have time.


	6. Thebans and Illyrians

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 6, "Thebans and Illyrians"

A/N: Next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy. Have a great day!

0

0

0

The morning sun was bright and Alexander lifted his hand to his eyes as he exited his tent. He was quick to wake though and was on Bucephalus instantly. He rode past the front of each group of men, each readied, each with a general to lead them. When he took his place he glanced to his left and was more than grateful to see Hephaestion, mounted on Aleda who was still ready for war, pawing at the ground while Hephaestion stared out at the Theban forces that were approaching the horizon. Alexander waited a moment before he broke out of the line and turned Bucephalus in front of his men.

"Today," he bellowed so that even the men in the back could hear him, "is the day that you prove yourselves. Macedonia is your country and you fight for her today. Do not fear the Thebans or the Illyrians, for they may be strong, but they are not Macedonians!"

There were cheers. Hephaestion watched as Alexander won over his men. He'd never doubted that he could do such. As Alexander spoke he looked away though, staring at the horizon and the men coming over it in lines. Alexander was right in saying that they were not Macedonians. However, whatever they may be, they were coming for blood. Alexander was finished speaking when Hephaestion finally glanced over at him. Hephaestion nodded, then looked back out at the field.

"Move out," Alexander instructed, speaking to the generals.

As instructed the legions began to move. Hephaestion moved to the left, taking his men with him. He was in charge of only twenty men out of the hundred, but even that was a great number to be responsible for. The only thing that made the amount seem small was when Hephaestion watched as hundreds of Theban and Illyrians came over the horizon and began to prepare their own men.

While Hephaestion took his men to wrap around the left, Cassander took his to the right. He had as many men as Hephaestion. Yet they'd been hand selected in the hopes of being under his command. Each man, if that was what you could call the youths as all were in this war, was ready for battle. They had blood on their minds and nothing else, which would be the factor between a win and a loss. Cassander glanced back at his men as he pulled his steed to a stop. They were ready, as were all of the Macedonians. Cassander was not worried in the least.

"Come on," he whispered as the Thebans and the Illyrians began moving their forces. He was unsure if they were marching of if they were still preparing their position. Either was he was ready for them. Staring out he guessed that Alexander's fleet, of a hundred, was outnumbered at least twice. Perhaps four times to be more accurate.

Alexander watched as the Thebans and the Illyrians spread over the field. He raised a hand and nodded to his right. Cassander raised a hand and then began to move his men further onto the field. When Alexander glanced to his left, Hephaestion was already moving his forces, already knowing what Alexander wanted. This brought a smile to his lips even now. Glancing up at the sky, he looked at the bright sun, which was beaming down on them as if trying to burn them all to death so that there would be no victor.

As the others moved Alexander began to move his own forces. When he began to move, he knew that the Thebans began to be unsure of them. They soon were moving their forces. Yet as they moved, they began to scream a cry, which Alexander could take only as a war cry. With that, he called out to his men, knowing that this was now war.

"Push them back," he called, and with that, the Macedonians charged out onto the baked field. Alexander let go of Bucephalus, letting him run directly towards the Thebans. The prince readied his sword and as soon as Bucephalus pushed into a group of Thebans, he began swinging. The silver of his sword glinted in the sunlight as it tore through chests, lifted back into the sky dripping with crimson life, only to be plunged down once more.

Alexander knew that as long as he was on Bucephalus he held the advantage. Pushing his sword in downward thrusts he was able to kill those closest to the stallion. All others that got close Bucephalus would either kick at or ram into with his grand withers. Yet there was no way to stay on Bucephalus for the entire fight. He knew this as well and as soon as Bucephalus jerked back, and away from a large swinging blade, the closest Thebans took this as their chance. One man grabbed Alexander's ankle and immediately pulled the prince from the stallion. Alexander kicked as he was pulled, connecting with the man's jaw, and without meaning to he broke the man's neck. He hit the ground with a thud and rolled instantly to his left as a sword sunk into the dirt.

Quickly he grabbed his own sword firm in his hand and pushed himself up. His men were now breaking into the groups of men. They fought just as well as he, with long blows to man after man, blood oozing into the ground each time a man fell screaming. Alexander ducked as two men tried to assault him at once. As he rose, he swung his blade, which sliced unevenly through the bellies of both men. He soon was standing, and again battling those that surrounded him.

0

0

0

Hephaestion's helmet fell to the ground, thudding as it did. The sword then raised, still dripping blood. Panting heavily Hephaestion pushed himself up, grabbing his sword as he did so. He felt well enough the cut on the back of his right shoulder. The only thing that had caught the blade was the metal of his helmet, which no longer protected him. He felt his hair fall against his back, sticking to sweat, and now blood. Cursing to himself he reached down and grabbed the sword from the dead Theban on the ground. When it came down to his life, or the Thebans, he held no regret in killing him. Nor did he at the moment hold regret over stealing from him.

Now holding a curved blade in his hand he rushed back into the thick of the battle. He immediately shoved the blade in his left hand into the back of a Theban that was approaching one of his men. The blade slid into the man's back and he fell to the ground. Hephaestion pulled his arm back and then continued. No longer could he see Alexander, for he'd been knocked from Bucephalus. He could not see his helmet either, but understood now that even keeping a helmet on was proving to be a challenge.

"Hephaestion," he heard his name being shouted. He swung another blade and then tried to look around. He was unsure of where the call was coming from or whom it belonged to, but he did not have enough time to try and find out. Quickly he shoved a sword into another man, and this time this man did not fall instantly. Hephaestion shoved his other sword into his chest. Now both blades impaled the man, who still fought, reaching out and grabbing Hephaestion's throat.

Cassander saw this from where he fought. All knew that Cassander could be violent when it came down to it. He leapt forward and shoved a dagger into the neck of an Illyrian. He pulled it out, and blood instantaneously spurted out of the man's neck and onto Cassander's face. He wiped it away and then turned to see if Hephaestion had made any progress with the Theban he was fighting. To his surprise Hephaestion was still fighting. He had two blades in the body of the man before him and still the man clung to his neck as if he still had hope of defeating Hephaestion. Just as he glanced over, Hephaestion made his move, head-butting the Theban. The man then fell back, and as he did Hephaestion didn't lessen his grip of his swords, and the blades tore through the man as he fell. By the time he hit the ground he was undoubtedly dead.

Smiling, which surprised even him, Cassander turned back to fighting his own battles. Hephaestion turned and slid the tip of his blade into an Illyrian. Then, out of nowhere it seemed, there was a battle cry of some sort. Hephaestion glanced up and noticed that the Illyrians were the first to begin to retreat. There had been far less of them in numbers. However, Hephaestion had not expected for them to retreat so easily. He was back to fighting though, for the Thebans did not back off.

Not far away Alexander fell to the ground again and cursed. He glanced at his hand, which now bled. He did not think of this long though. Instead he pushed himself up, his hand dripping blood, and grabbed a sword from the ground. He had to hold it in his other hand, which he'd practiced with far less, since his other was burning as if fire had touched it. He lifted his blade in time to stop an impending attack, but was forced back. He was unease on his feet and when the attacking Theban crossed his blade with his again, Alexander stepped back, but this time he tripped over the body of an Illyrian. He was unable to regain his balance and fell, his back hitting the blood stained ground, which was still harder than any ground he'd ever felt.

Looking up he saw a blade being brought down upon him and he believed that this would be the end. However, silver caught a ray of sun, and blinded him for a moment. When he looked up he saw a blur as it forced the Theban away from him. As he lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sun he watched as Hephaestion slid his sword, to the hilt, into the belly of the man. Hephaestion then cut the man from left to right. Hephaestion then turned and put his hand down, which Alexander took, and Hephaestion heaved him up.

"I thought your mother said you were invincible," Hephaestion said as he let go of Alexander's hand. Alexander listened as he heard the running of the remaining Thebans. They too were retreating. Looking around, Alexander saw the sheer amount of bodies on the field. There were more Thebans and Illyrians on the field than running back. They'd defeated them.

"Are you alright," Alexander asked.

Not even thinking Hephaestion nodded. The cut on the back had completely slipped his mind. It did not slip Alexander's though. He reached out as Hephaestion took a step back. He was becoming uneasy on his feet. Alexander grabbed his left arm, holding him steady.

"Hephaestion, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hephaestion said, voice drifting as he said this. Then, the world seemed to sway. He moved, trying to steady himself, when there was nothing to steady. Soon afterward his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped against Alexander. Had Alexander not caught him he would have hit the ground.


	7. Rapture and Ache

Title: "Leaders of Macedonian"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 7, "Rapture and Ache"

A/N: Thank you everyone again for your critiques and comments. They are greatly appreciated. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as we continue through the year 339 BC.

0

0

0

The world continued to spin for a moment and he opened his eyes. It was not as bright as he thought it should have been. Instead it was darker and it seemed cooler. He coughed, and only after this did he feel the pain in the back of his right shoulder. Yet soon after feeling this he felt a hand grab his and he turned his head. Everything in his body ached as he did this but he wanted to sit up. As he made the move to do so his shoulder raked across the bed and he let out a quiet curse. Immediately Alexander was helping him up, leaning him carefully back against the pillows.

"Try to be still," Alexander instructed. He took the moist cloth from Hephaestion's head and dipped it in the cool water in the basin next to the bed. He had made sure that the scribes were bringing water in often, cool each time, so that he may keep fever away from his beloved Hephaestion. As he replaced the cloth on his head Hephaestion reached up, putting his hand over the cloth, and he let out a soft sight.

"What happened," he then asked, licking his lips, which were dry and cracking in the desert air. Alexander dipped his finger in the cool water and then ran it over Hephaestion's lower lip. He didn't wish to see him so ill looking. His face was pale and he seemed confused. After dropping small drops of water on his lips he took a cup and offered it to Hephaestion, who declined only by pushing the cup away.

"You have a rather deep cut on the back of your right shoulder," Alexander said. He kept himself busy, for otherwise the worry would creep back into his mind. As he looked over Hephaestion once more he reached out and pulled a lock of hair away from his neck. As he did this Hephaestion surveyed the tent for a moment, wondering where he was. "The Theban and Illyrian forces have retreated for now. You should get some rest."

"I feel fine," Hephaestion disagreed, even though he felt a sharp pain in his back. Alexander merely looked down at him and nodded. As he did tears began to fill in his eyes. Hephaestion reached up, weakly it appeared from his loss of blood, and put a hand on Alexander's cheek. Alexander put his hand over Hephaestion's and then leaned down closer to him.

"I'm so sorry," Alexander said as he rested his head carefully on Hephaestion's chest. Hephaestion put his other hand on the back of Alexander's head and petted him for a moment. He did not know what he meant by this. Smiling he looked down at Alexander.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I never wanted you to have to suffer for me," Alexander told him as he stared up at his cerulean eyes. Hephaestion only smiled, not blaming him for anything in the word. Despite the pain in his shoulder, he would have rather lived through the pain a thousand times, then not be able to share Alexander's first battle with him at all.

"I'm not suffering," he assured him. "I feel fine, I swear. There is a little pain, but nothing more, we all must go through such."

"You are brave," Alexander said as he swallowed, trying to calm himself. He wiped away the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks then smiled down at Hephaestion. "You are far more brave than I ever gave you credit and I wish now that I had given you more. Will you forgive me?"

"I was never angry," the other laughed. He then sat up further. He let Alexander help him only because he knew that if he did not it would cause Alexander to stress further. "Now, we have to discuss the Thebans and the Illyrians."

"You never rest do you," Alexander asked with a smile.

"No," he replied with the shake of a head. "I do not have time to rest while you are presiding over matters. Presently you must stop thinking about me and we must start thinking about them. The Illyrian forces retreated first. Alexander, get the map, thank you. Alright, so they went to the east, correct?"

"From what we know there were only about a hundred Illyrians. They moved to the east, turning around this valley here. The only area that would provide them any cover would be in the Central Valley. I sent scouts to see if they saw any signs of a camp there. The Illyrians are fierce though. They may not feel the need for tents. Instead, they could be sitting on camels for all I know, shining their swords."

"The Thebans went to the west, a hundred and fifty I would guess."

"Yes," Alexander agreed.

"Good. They will position here, in camps. The night will be cool and so they will not worry about rising early. There will be no fires so unless you have already sent Cassander he will not be able to find their camp without them knowing about it."

"It is good then that he was sent while you were being stitched."

"Yes," he nodded, thinking. "In the morning they will regroup. They'll do it early, before the sun rises over the horizon. We are not used to such heats in the plains of the deserts and they'll use it to their advantage. They will wait to march until it is beginning to grow warm and by the time they form their legions, our men will be panting."

"What if," Alexander said as he moved the map slightly so that he could better see it. He then continued to look at the map. Finally, he pointed out a location between where the Thebans and the Illyrians were positioned. "Here. What if here we met them, early in the morning? If we were to march upon them surely they would have to meet us."

"They will not be frightened of our numbers. We are still only two to one at the best, more likely three to one. That is if the approximations you have are right, and if they do not have a back up regime where they camp."

"Do you think they would have a regime waiting there?"

"Perhaps."

"No," Alexander disagreed as he thought about it. "The Thebans have more pride against the two. They would not only make sure to have more men than the Illyrians, but they would make sure they looked the better in the battle. They would have brought all men with them. Their pride would not allow them to leave men behind."

"Don't be certain. They may be prideful, but even a military genius would choose a victory over his pride at times. How many did we loose today," he asked after a moment.

"We lost twelve. Enough to make the men mourn, but I've promised a feast and proper rights when we return to Pella. Cassander and Ptolemy brought out some watered wine. That boosted the spirits that had fallen."

"You can take them here," Hephaestion pointed out. He pointed to the valley closer to the Illyrians. Alexander glanced at this area and then glanced up at him. "The advantage is best for us here. By the time we reach this area, if we leave in the early morning, it will just be getting warm. As we fight the Illyrians the Thebans will hear of our move. Unable to wait, since they believe coming at us from behind would be better for their tactics anyway, they'll rush to us."

"By then it will be scorching."

"Precisely. That gives us the advantage. By fighting the lesser in number first, we have a better change to battle them quickly. Once we defeat them, which I doubt will take long now that the men have something to fight for and blood on their mind, the Thebans shall be arriving. Crossing the land will be quick for them but it will leave them hot and winded. Defeating them shall be easier, which is why we must attack here, for it gives us the most advantage."

Alexander only grinned and nodded. He then took the map and rolled it back up. He took a quill and a piece of parchment and then wrote his orders. Hephaestion watched him as he stepped outside for a moment. When he returned he held no parchment. He must have given his regards to a page, which would then make sure it was passed amongst the generals.

"You should go celebrate with the men," Hephaestion said as Alexander sat down on the bed next to him. Alexander shook his head though for there was no other place he'd rather be at the moment. He removed the damp cloth from Hephaestion's head and again dipped it into the basin. He rung it out and then dabbed the cloth upon Hephaestion's upper chest. Hephaestion sunk back, relaxing, against the bed.

"Part of me found it glorious," Alexander said as he continued. Hephaestion's eyes were on him as he glanced over at him. Hephaestion always listened to him, and above all he appreciated this. "It wasn't terrible, not even yet do I hold remorse for those I killed with my hand on that field today. I will, I know, but not yet. Instead I feel as if finally there is something in the world that I have that no one shall be able to take away from me. Is that wrong, Hephaestion?"

"No," Hephaestion said as he ran a hand over Alexander's hair. "It isn't wrong, for it is true. You were destined not only to be the greatest Alexander, but the Greatest of them all."

0

0

0

A/N: Reviews (not bashes) welcome. The next chapter is under way. Hope to get it posted by the end of the day, tomorrow at the latest.


	8. The Second Battle

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 8, "The Second Battle"

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter I promised. Have a wonderful day!

0

0

0

Alexander looked over his shoulder as Bucephalus pawed at the ground. The sun was shining down and as Hephaestion had predicted, it was hot. It was a benefit to the Illyrians to be in the Central Valley where the hot air seemed to be trapped as if slowly cooking a swine on a spit. Yet at the same time, the men had courage, and would not back down. As he glanced over his shoulder he heard the pounding of those coming around to meet them. The Illyrians had a lesser force yet due to the heat and their positioning, and perhaps a night of rest, they were eager to fight again. As the Illyrians cried out, the Macedonians cried out, and Alexander smiled slightly.

_Defeat them._

That was his only goal at the moment. They must beat the Illyrians so that when the Thebans came they would not have to fight on two sides. Bucephalus moved without even meaning to, moving forward, nostrils flaring as he crept closer. Before long he let the stallion charge forward. The sheer power of the horse beneath him was enough to give him a thrill. As he broke through the first line of the Illyrians they all tried to aim their spears to hit the mighty black horse. Instead, they mainly met Alexander's blade.

Hephaestion brought his men around the left, curving greatly, so that soon they wrapped around the back ranks of the Illyrian army. As he wrapped around from the left Cassander brought his forces around the right. Ptolemy brought his men directly behind Alexander. Craterus took his men to the left center, and Philotas took his troops to the right center. With the Illyrians enclosed on all sides, even though they were not outnumbered, they did not dare try to retreat. Had they it would not have helped in the slightest. They were surrounded, with no way out.

Alexander continued to raid through the men until he reached the other side, coming face to face with Hephaestion and Cassander. Both generals took a place on each of his sides on their mounts. Hephaestion worked harder to keep his horse from moving. Despite Alexander's pleads, Hephaestion had taken his helmet off first thing, swearing he could see better without it on. The three watched for a moment as their men cut through the Illyrians. It would go down in history as an easy fight, but rest assured, the Macedonians did have to fight.

As the fight thickened, Alexander broke again into the fight. Hephaestion pulled to the left, keeping near, but making sure to keep his mind on the Illyrians closest to him. It proved not to help though. As Aleda raised up in the air, striking at those closest to him, Hephaestion heard the sound of a pole slamming into the stallion's chest. The horse let out a scream as it jerked back, and in doing so, Hephaestion fell to the ground. As he hit the now sandier dirt he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up as Aleda fell back. Grabbing his sword he braced himself to keep himself safe from impending attacks.

Alexander meanwhile had dismounted and grabbed the collar of one of his men. He pulled the younger boy back and forced his sword against the Illyrian's. He shoved hard, forcing the man back. As the Illyrian lost his footing Alexander lunged forward, his blade sliding easily into the man's gut. He swiftly pulled the blade out and swung the blade in a wide arch as men approached from behind. Two men fell as he cut through their bowels, blood splattering the ground, and across his face. Reaching up he wiped the blood away.

Cassander punched the man, causing him to fall to the ground. Pain shot through his knuckles for a moment but he tried to ignore this. Instead he turned and glanced around. Heaving, breathless and burning from heat, he surveyed who was left standing. The battle they thought would take an hour only took a mere few minutes. He tossed his sword down then sat, wiping blood away from his face and arms, checking to see if any of the blood was his own.

Hephaestion lay where he was, then pushed the dead body off of him. He pulled his dagger out as he shoved the man off of him. Then he glanced down at the cut on his stomach. Silently he pushed away his chiton and examined the cut. It was deep, yet not as deep as the cut on his shoulder had been. Reaching down he pressed the wound. Blood slowly began to pool at the sides and slide down his stomach. However, since it was nothing to complain about at the moment, he simply took a breath then stood up.

"Rest for a moment," Alexander was telling the men, "then get ready to battle the Thebans."

Hephaestion wasn't paying attention though. Instead he looked at his horse, which was now standing, thrashing a bit since the shaft of wood was still in its chest. He put a hand over the horse's nose then with his other checked the wound. It was not as bad as he'd thought. There was nothing punctured except for flesh. The pain was good, but it was not fatal. Hephaestion grabbed the shaft and pulled it out, and the horse bit at him, but he understood at least why. After the shaft of wood was gone, he mounted the horse, and held tightly to his reins. He walked favoring his front left side. However, he was still as eager as ever to run into battle. He was just like Alexander.

0

0

0

He put his hand over his lower stomach, pressed, and then glanced down at his palm. There wasn't much blood, but the blood was beginning to soak into his chiton, and he knew that it was his. Glancing up, he watched as the next group of forces charged towards them. Alexander had planned for them to do this and had planned not to move. As they approached Hephaestion glanced down once more at the blood running down Aleda's leg. It was wrong to try to ride him but there was little else he could do.

Alexander glanced back at Cassander, then Hephaestion. Hephaestion still held his hand over his stomach. He removed it, placing it instead on his sword, which he readied. Hephaestion caught his eye, and Alexander wanted to ride over to him. Yet he knew that he could not. To assure him that he was fine Hephaestion nodded. He then let his steed take a step forward. As the battle started, he tried not to think of Hephaestion. However, it was harder than it sounded.

0

0

0

He still held his sword raised, shaking slightly. He felt a hand touch his forearm and only then, as the hand pushed, did he lower his blade. He then turned, to face Hephaestion. They both looked about the same. Each was bloodied and cut, sand in their own wounds or sticking to blood, unease in their eyes.

"Its over," Hephaestion assured him. He then reached out and touched his cheek. There was a small cut on the left cheek. Hephaestion wiped Alexander's hair away from it, as well as some sand and dirt. He then withdrew his hand, knowing they were still in the public eye.

"You won."

"No,'' Alexander said as he looked around for a moment. "We won."

0

0

0

A/N: Yes, this is a short chapter. However, it sets everything rather clear for the next chapter which I will have up tomorrow. Hope everyone is enjoying. I love feedback so drop me a review (not hate mail) if you have time.


	9. Chaeronea Peace Talks

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 9, "Chaeronea Peace Talks"

A/N: A special note to Queendel, thanks so much for being an avid reader and reviewer. Karone as well. You both really brighten my day. To everyone else, you rock too. I just thought you all should know that I appreciate you. Now, for the next chapter.

0

0

0

The physician said nothing more, merely left in the same silence that he'd entered in. His wounds were not as bad as others would make it out to be later. The cut on his cheek burned, but it would not scar, since it was not as deep as rumor going on around the camp was. As the physician left Hephaestion entered though, now bandaged as well. His wounds were worse, his shoulder from the first battle, and now the cut across his stomach. Together they were far more substantial than the scrapes across Alexander's cheek, arm, and legs.

"Cassander has convinced half of the foot soldiers that your cheek is actually in two pieces," Hephaestion told him with a laugh as he entered. "Also, your left arm was almost detached."

"Did he," Alexander said, smiling slightly. "And they all believe him?"

"They do," he nodded. He then glanced around the room. He quickly found a piece of parchment, a pen, and a copy of the _Iliad_ to write upon. Sitting down, he crossed his legs, and then glanced over at Alexander. "Should I address you as _Alexander, Prince of Macedonia_ or as _Prince Alexander of Macedonia_?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to provide the leader, king I suppose, of the Thebans. It will declare that you have defeated them, which he must acknowledge. Such a letter would then go on, and you would ask for terms as the conquered about halfway through. After this, you would sign your name, then send it. Apparently you don't pay attention to your lessons."

Alexander laughed for a moment. He then thought. Truth be told he was unsure of what he wanted to set his terms as. He'd figured his father would give him some sort of regards of what his demands would be. As he thought he wondered what Hephaestion would ask for. He glanced over. Hephaestion had already begun writing, addressing him as the decided _Prince Alexander of Macedonia._ Already he was writing the bit about conquering the Thebans.

"We should talk," Alexander spit out as he thought.

"About what," Hephaestion asked. He glanced up at him, hair falling over a cheek, wondering what was wrong. Alexander was clearly thinking though. He often got a far off look in his eyes when he was thinking. Hephaestion let him go on, careful not to interrupt him, knowing that eventually he would end up telling him everything he was thinking.

"Instead of writing," Alexander said as he took the parchment from Hephaestion. "Right. Instead of writing, we should sit down. I want to face their king. Otherwise we won't be able to see how he reacts."

"You want to meet with him?"

"Is that wrong?"

"No," Hephaestion said, smiling even though he tried not to. Alexander continued to look at him though. Hephaestion tried not to take not of it. He leaned over and tossed the quill back onto the top of the writing stand. When he glanced over, Alexander still had not taken his eyes away from him. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Alexander said as he came closer. He reached down to Hephaestion who was sitting and put a hand on his cheek. Softly he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You just have no idea how enticing you look when you are smiling."

"I only look enticing because you've been in a battle for the last day."

"Everyday is a battle with you," the prince whispered as he leaned down and kissed Hephaestion, who tilted his head up. He kissed him deeply, holding him too him, never wanting to part from him. Adrenaline from the battle, and now from this, rushed through his veins. It was Hephaestion that pulled away slightly though. Now was not the time. Especially now, for with Cassander's rumors, half the army could walk in any moment.

"I know," Alexander whispered though when Hephaestion's lips parted, as he wanted to explain is actions. He simply gave him a knowing look and then sat down next to him. "I would like to speak to the Theban leader though. Even though we've won them, they have an incredible force, and should hear such."

"I will write something if you'd like, asking to hold a meeting; peace talks. What do you wish to say to him other than his army was gallant?"

"Think of it," Alexander said rather dreamily as he glanced over at Hephaestion. "You are right, the Thebans do not have to be our enemy. They are strong, wise, and we should not cast that aside from them. Macedonia does not need enemies, yet after wars, those we've won remain hating us. Perhaps my father has never put out such an effort to be peaceful with those he's taken."

"No," Hephaestion agreed. "No kings of Macedonia have ever made such an effort. That has been the way of things. You take what you want, as all leaders would do, and then once you have it the cause is lost. The next country is awaiting the assault. So instead of stay stationed somewhere and settling things, all those before you move on, leaving unrest in former lands that they've thrown into chaos."

"I will unite them," Alexander said as he moved, so that he bowed before Hephaestion, putting his hands on his knees. He had that look in his eye, the look that could only make Hephaestion smile. If he said it, then Alexander would do it. That was how it would always be with him and had been since they were children.

"I mean it Hephaestion," he continued. "I will go to the leader of the Thebans and not only will I compliment his efforts and his men, but I will ask them to join us. Why be rivals, such great forces, when we could be allies? I do not wish to be like my father, keeping victories and enemies all the same. The Thebans will join us, and should we be attacked, we will move together against the advancers."

"Your father will say that alliances are dangerous."

"I am not ruled by my father. Let him say what he must. Let him claim that the people of Macedonia will not want an alliance. I am open to his curses. But I know what the people of Macedonia want."

"Do you?"

"They want what you do," Alexander said as he ran a hand over Hephaestion's cheek before rising, and kissing his forehead. "They want peace, so that they do not have to live in fear."

"The world wants that," he agreed. Alexander smiled at this. Many times he'd spoken of wanting the world for his own. Yet only now was it beginning though these events to seem possible.

0

0

0

He had olive colored skin and dark almond shaped eyes. His hair was short, kept at his shoulders, a dark smooth black. Everything about him would have appeared royal, down to the golden ring he wore on a finger. Yet he was not royal at all, despite his appearance. This could be assumed by his posture. He leaned back in his chair, resting a leg on the table, eating an apple carelessly. Even though he did this, his power could still be seen, and he could not be looked down upon.

Sitting, observing, he raised the cup in his hand. He did not drink, merely pretended to. While he raised the cup the last thing on his mind was the drink of some sweet water inside. Instead, he was looking around the tent. The military leader, the man on the other side of the table, had brought six men with him for this meeting. Surprisingly, out of the six, only two of the men appeared to be skilled in combat. Only one out of that two carried a weapon, a small dagger at his side. The remaining four were all very young, compared to the man at least, but were all near the same age as Alexander. The difference between the Theban boys and Alexander was that they were pages, or more likely slaves, and Alexander was a prince.

Alexander sat next to him, as relaxed as he always was. The Theban leader before him not at all threatened him. Instead, he seemed calmer than he had thought he would have been. Alexander wore a cream colored chiton, but nothing fancy that would indicate that he was royalty at all. He appeared to the Thebans average, dressed as all Macedonian's were, and nothing of great interest. Instead the leader of the Thebans, and those with him, looked at the one sitting to Alexander's right.

In contrast to the blond Macedonian, the other appeared more refined, and more princely. He had a sculpted face, with cerulean eyes that constantly were surveying the room, and his cheekbones made him look as if he were highborn. The other also had finer movements and was not so rough around the edges. He also wore a chiton, yet his was a purer white. In the eyes of the Thebans, this man must have been the prince.

"Larune," the Theban with the dagger said. He was silenced when the leader raised his hand though. The other took a step back and only then did Larune sit up, removing his leg from the table. He stared at the two Macedonians across the table from him.

"What is it that you want," he asked, speaking in a Greek he was sure they both would understand. The blue eyed Macedonian glanced over at the blond one. Larune assumed that the blond was some sort of interpreter. It would be like the Macedonians not to know anything but their own way. However, when the blond gave a slight nod, his view changed. It was the blue eyed one that wanted to make sure the other had understood. Now he was unsure which was the nobler of the two.

"You have strong forces," the blond said, as if he were the prince. Larune looked at him for a moment. If he were the prince, then Macedonia treated their princes differently from the Thebans.

"Then you are Alexander."

"I am," the blond agreed, he then introduced the one sitting next to him. "This is Hephaestion Amyntor. He is my advisor, as well as my closest friend."

"It is then my pleasure to meet you both."

"It is our pleasure to meet you," Alexander said. The other said nothing. It was clear that he was the observer of the two. Larune already liked him more than Alexander. It took a wise man to be able to sit and say nothing, but get across to another his greatest points. "I have asked to meet with you because I would like to congratulate you on the abilities of your men. You are a great leader to have taught them so well."

"Your men had the better though. So tell me, are you here for my gold of land? For I shall tell you now that you'll get neither."

"I ask for neither," the other calmly assured him. "I am here to ask for your allegiance."

"A treaty of peace?"

"Yes. I will vow that Macedonia shall not attack you again, as long as you agree the same for your forces. Together, we will be one against each other's enemies."

"Well," Larune laughed loudly, "do you need help fighting the Athenians? Is that it?"

"No, I would not ask you to fight in a battle that was going on before these talks. Only after would I ask for your support. But you should keep in mind that you would have the same. I would offer myself, my forces, should you need them to defend your land."

"From what I know, you are still only prince." He then stopped speaking. Alexander knew that he was going to say more though. The Theban waited for a moment, staring at him with distant eyes, face unwavering and showing no emotion. Then, slowly, he began to smile. "But you have the makings of a king. Already, I like you more than any Macedonian king I've known or heard of."

The Theban peace treaty was signed moments later.


	10. An Entrance to Pella

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 10, "An Entrance to Pella"

A/N: Here is the next chapter, Alexander's return to Babylon. Again, reviews are always welcomed. Thanks everyone that is reviewing. You guys are all great. Can't wait to hear from my regulars again soon.

Warning: There will be some sexual scenes between Alexander and Hephaestion. If you get uncomfortable, skip it where you start getting uncomfortable, or if you're really scared go ahead and skip the chapter. Thanks.

0

0

0

Bucephalus stopped and Alexander slid off of his back. He handed the reins to a young page and then glanced over his shoulder as the stallion was taken away. Hephaestion still tenderly nursed Aleda along the way, not even bothering to try to ride the horse. The horse walked slowly, trying to keep weight off of his front leg. Hephaestion let a young boy take the horse, telling him that the trainer of the royal horses should be sent for immediately. The young boy nodded, taking the horse, along with the help of another page. Hephaestion watched them for a moment as they led the horse away, then turned to face Alexander. There was a sadness in Hephaestion's eyes that Alexander had not seen before, a sadness for the spoils of war, and it ripped through his own heart like a dull dagger.

"Come," Alexander said, as they began to reach the stairs that would bring them to the entrance of the back of the palace. As they made their way it was Hephaestion that glanced up. On a near balcony Olympias stood, holding a blood red serpent in her hand, staring down at them with a slight smirk upon her face. Hephaestion expected any moment for her tongue to shoot out of her mouth. Then she would be a snake. Pausing, he glanced at her once more before looking away, saying nothing to Alexander.

Hephaestion tried to think of where Olympias stood. She was constantly defending herself from Philip's attacks, his lovers, and whatever else he threw at her. Macedonia was not a world for a woman. Men controlled it, so she had no power over her husband, except for in the mind of her son. Some of what she did was actually for his benefit, Hephaestion admitted. However, there were other things that at times he called into question. Yet, he understood her motives, all of them, even if he agreed with only a few.

"My father is not back yet," Alexander said as he entered the palace. Hephaestion followed, looking around in the shadows, shadows that Alexander took no note of in his mind. Without a care in the world Alexander continued down the hall until he reached his rooms. He entered, shutting the door when Hephaestion entered. "It is too quiet for him to be here. When he returns he'll feast for days, proud of his win over the Athenians."

"You are the one with the victory," Hephaestion said as he glanced around the room. It was in his nature to look around for changes. Everything appeared to be normal though. Smiling slightly, he glanced over at Alexander, who was watching him, laughter in his eyes.

"It is just a habit," Hephaestion assured him. Alexander only grinned before crossing the room. He put a hand on Hephaestion's cheek as he placed his lips against his, kissing him fondly, wanting him now that they were back to the security of his rooms. Half of him wanted to take Hephaestion then, throw him onto the bed, show him how much he meant to him. Yet the other half of him remembered that they'd been riding for hours, that they were both sweating, and that sometimes what he wanted to do had to be considered through Hephaestion's eyes.

"I'm going to take a bath," Alexander said, his lips still lingering against Hephaestion's. He ran his hands over his hair, letting his fingers glide over Hephaestion's shoulders, but Hephaestion moved away. He brushed past him, making his way to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I thought that…"

"No," he said, laughing almost as he said it. He'd never dismissed Hephaestion from his presence and he would not begin to do so now. He stood, then motioned with a hand for Hephaestion to follow him. Hephaestion did so without an utterance.

Alexander entered the bathing room. Already the water was warming over the fire. Apparently his mother knew that he was coming, as he'd suspected. Carefully he lifted the water and poured it into the tub. Hephaestion helped, and soon the pails were empty. Hephaestion piled them all in the corner then turned back to Alexander. Silently Alexander moved closer, filling the space between them, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled Hephaestion against him them kissed him, breathing lightly against Hephaestion's cheek as the kiss broke.

Within seconds he was kissing him again though. Alexander ran his tongue over Hephaestion's lips, asking for entrance. Hephaestion's lips parted and Alexander let his tongue slide into depths he'd not delved into before. The heat between them grew and Hephaestion let his hands roam up and down Alexander's back. His hand cupped his butt at one point as he pulled him even closer. Yet it was Alexander's hands that found Hephaestion's thighs, and began to slide up and under his chiton. Alexander let his hand wander until he in turn cupped Hephaestion, causing Hephaestion to gasp, his breathing becoming more uneven yet filled with passion.

Alexander relieved Hephaestion of his clothes and in turn Hephaestion did the same. Alexander placed his lips against Hephaestion's neck, kissing his pulse. He then drew Hephaestion back, leading him closer to the water. Once in, he pushed Hephaestion's back against the tub, then crawled on top of him. Delicately he kissed him, hands still wandering; Hephaestion's doing the same. Hephaestion placed his hands on the back of Alexander's thighs, holding him against him as Alexander's lips began to cover his chest.

"Alexander," he gasped out as Alexander's hand went under the water, then began to rub against his thigh. He let his head fall back as Alexander's hand wrapped around his arousal, hand stroking and fondling him. Calmly, Alexander moved forward slightly, then bent his head. He kissed Hephaestion on the mouth, sucking on his lower lip while kissing him, his other hand joining the other. He continued to caress Hephaestion while he did so. It was not until he let his hips lower slightly, allowing his own arousal to brush up against Hephaestion's thigh that Hephaestion broke away from his kisses.

"Oh Gods," he panted, hands holding Alexander's thighs. He caught his breath, Alexander still kissing his neck and shoulder, fondling him beneath the water. While he tried to catch his breath Alexander touched him in such a way that he felt him body tense before his release. Unable to stop himself, he let his body go weak, then slid lower into the water.

"Shh," Alexander soothed him, kissing his brow as he held him, hands firmly on his back as if to never again let him go. Hephaestion then looked up at him, cerulean eyes full of trust. He gently lifted up, kissing Alexander tenderly, his hands guiding Alexander's to his hips. It was then that he shifted, moving his thighs further apart, placing his back firmly against the tub. He drew Alexander closer, kissing him deeply.

It was Alexander that put his hands on the back of Hephaestion's thighs, lifting, so that his legs bent. Alexander pressed against Hephaestion, then kissed him as he entered him. Hephaestion wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck, then shifted, allowing Alexander to enter him further. All the while he continued to kiss him, his lips, his neck, shoulder, and anywhere that he could reach. Alexander rocked against him, kissing him, loving not only the feeling that he got, but also the moans that were coming from Hephaestion each time he thrust into him. After a few minutes he wrapped his arms around Hephaestion's chest, holding him against him as he gasped out, almost whimpering as he felt himself release.

Neither said anything for a moment. They both panted, trying to still their breathing, each feeling the same feeling of the bond they'd shared. Alexander leaned against Hephaestion, unable to move for a moment, and Hephaestion wrapped his arms around him. They held each other, saying nothing, but when their eyes met they'd said it all.

0

0

0

"A peace treaty," Olympias asked as she raised the cup to her lips and took a drink. She had done this several times as he told her what had gone on. He did not know if she was uninterested, or if she was just waiting for him to finish. She stared across the room though, out into the city where the sun was coming closer and closer to the horizon. Then, she turned to him, a smile growing and her eyes glittering with tears.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing," she assured him. "I am proud of you, that is all."

"What do you think father will say?"

"I do not know," she shrugged, her satisfaction in him soon turning into hatred for his father. Her smile faded and she rose, firmly putting the cup back down on the table. She took up her regular pacing, as she thought, hating Philip while she did so. "Your father was a fool to send you Alexander. He wanted you dead, whether you believe me or not. When he comes back from Athens, which I actually hope he will not, he'll see you and he'll laugh. He'll tell his companions that he is proud of you but will later curse you. When he finds that you are perhaps more a man than he, changing the ways of things, he will then become even angrier. He will hate you Alexander."

"He won't hate me mother."

"Yes," she snapped. "You have already surpassed him. What has he left to do, but hate you for being his better?"

0

0

0

"Do you think that he will hate me," he asked Hephaestion as the other combed his hair. Hephaestion glanced up but then went back to his work. He hated the ideas that Olympias put into his head. Yet what he hated most was the fact that her ideas were likely true, or worse, were indefinitely accurate.

"I do not think you will ever be hated," Hephaestion told him. "I believe that your father does love you, just not in the way that perhaps other fathers love their sons. Yet I do not believe that he could hate you. It may scare him to realize that you are rising in power. Not because it is you, but because he'll realize that age is catching up with him, and that perhaps already you've done more than him in his life. He wants history to remember him, and he doesn't want you interrupting his page in the scrolls. Hate you, no. But he may be jealous."

"I am his son, how could he want me to hold myself back?"

"I do not know," he said as he placed the comb down and then ran his fingers through Alexander's hair. "Perhaps it has nothing to do with you. Perhaps he is just worried about the bond you share with your mother. He does not wish her to rule through you."

"No, he wishes to rule through me."

"Alexander," he said as he turned Alexander around and looked at him, staring into his eyes, loving him. He kissed his forehead before going on. "You are not a vessel for your parents. You are merely Alexander. Do what you feel like doing, not what they try to tell you to do. Only then will you be great, and the world, yours."

"Phae," Alexander asked as Hephaestion went to the bed, crawling onto it and finding the copy of the _Iliad_ that Alexander kept under the pillow, silently finding the page that they'd left off on. He looked up as Alexander said his name. "You're not going to leave me, are you?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Not unless you wish me to."

"I don't mean now. I mean years from now, perhaps. If I am not what you want me to be, if I do not take the world for my own, will you leave me?"

"Alexander," he vowed intimately, "you are my world. I want you, and nothing more. You are everything to me, and I am never going to leave you."

0

0

0

A/N: Well, this is the end of the chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think. Hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, if not tonight. Have a great rest of the weekend everyone.


	11. Philip's Return

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 11, "Philip's Return"

0

0

0

He sat up as he heard the sound of hooves on the courtyard. Immediately he threw himself out of bed and rushed to the balcony. His father, along with his prized generals, were riding in. Cursing he turned back and entered the room. Hephaestion had already risen and was just now emerging from the sitting room. He was dressed and ready for the day, his hair pulled back in two tiny strands at each side, which were braided to keep his hair back. He cast a glance at Alexander and quickly went to him, kissing him shortly on the forehead, before leaving the room in order to get to his own before they were sent for.

Alexander remained, dressing quickly. He even threw the sheets over his bed, trying to perhaps make it look as if he'd not slept so roughly upon them. If what he did last night consisted of enough sleeping to count. After making the bed at least presentable for a servant to come make he quickly continued to ready himself before his servants came ushering in. They all seemed a little surprised that he was already dressed but he stilled his hurried breathing.

"Yes," he inquired, as if he had not been expecting them at all. The servants glanced around for a moment. They were obviously trying to decide which would be the one to speak. Finally a man stepped forward and requested that Alexander go to his father, who would wish to speak with him. Alexander only motioned for them to leave, assuring them that he'd be there in a moment.

As soon as they shut the door he breathed a sigh of relief. He wiped a hand over the back of his forehead, wiping any sweat away. Glancing in the mirror he looked himself over and then made his way to the door. He entered the corridor and began to make his way to where he knew his father would be. As he entered the room of the council, he was glad to see that Hephaestion was already seated at the other end of the room. He sat amongst Parmenion and Cassander, and the rest of his friends that had been generals.

"Alexander," his father said, pointing to a seat. "Sit."

Alexander did as he was told. He sat down and then, without moving, glanced around the room. It was a strategy he was learning from observing what Hephaestion did at meetings. When his father sat down he knew that he was going to be getting some sort of speech. And in front of the generals of Macedonia.

"A peace treaty with the Theban forces," his father asked him, anger on the tip of his tongue. Alexander said nothing, knowing that his father was going to continue. Besides, he was not sure yet what he was going to tell him. He couldn't turn and look to Hephaestion for support now, since if he did everyone else would know about it.

"What are you thinking," his father bellowed. "Do you think that the Theban bastard will keep his word for you? He'll charge again against Macedonia as soon as he gets the chance. He'll promenade right into Pella and take everything as his own. All because you did not crush him as you were ordered to do!"

"I was told to win the battle," Alexander contradicted. "I did exactly what I was told to do. Beyond that, I did what you should be doing."

"How dare you raise your voice to me!"

"I did what was necessary," he only screamed louder, standing. He had the same rage as his father, perhaps more though from the influence of his mother. "I won the battle but there was no reason for me to wipe out everything. They are just like us, father. They have enemies and they need allies. Someday you will see that Macedonia needs to grow and she can't do so when you don't allow her to."

"What do you know you ignorant child! I've stretched the borders of this land since before you were born through battle."

"Yes, and you have constant rebellions. You treat those that you trample over as dirt as you treat everything else when it has no benefit to you. Macedonia could be great if she were to align herself with other countries. With the borders surrounded, and the inside, with rebellions you can never get past you have nothing to work with. If you settle the region, as I have proven I can do, then you can look beyond those we are constantly at war with. Then you can look at larger threats like the Persians in the East."

"The Persians," Philip questioned as he tried to lunge across the table. Had Cleitus not been so close he may have made it too. His closest companion grabbed him though to hold him back. Philip fought though, but Alexander did not move.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

There was silence in the room. Cassander, who'd moved so he was next to Hephaestion glanced over at him. He saw the fear in the others eyes. Since he had the opportunity, he felt like rubbing that fear in would benefit him. Perhaps not in any long-term sense. But in the fact that it would be something he could laugh about later, that, he liked.

"Hephaestion," he whispered, getting the others attention as Alexander and his father screamed at one another. There were no words currently or he would have waited. There was just screaming and Philip trying to release himself from the grip of his companions. "When he becomes king will he name you queen, or are you going to remain royal whore?"

"Are you jealous, I wonder," Hephaestion shot back defensively. "Or is it the fact that you thought you'd be in the position that I am now, and since you are not, your father has run out of love for you."

"You know nothing about my father!"

"I know more about him than you know about anything else."

"Did you truly want the Thebans to do the job for you," Alexander's voice cut Hephaestion and Cassander's fight off. They both went back to watching in awe at the scene displayed before them. "Tell me father. Are you angry because I've shown my ability to be better than you, or because you now have to start a new feud to send me in to so that I can be off your hands!"

"His mother," Philip laughed, speaking to the others now, "has filled his head with more nonsense. I've told her to keep away from him. Do you want her dead, is that what you want Alexander?"

"No!"

"Then stay away from her," Philip ordered.

"She's not the one trying to kill me," Alexander shot back before he stormed out of the room. Philip was soon standing, going after his son. He motioned for everyone else to stay put. As the doors shut after he'd exited the room, full now of rage, Hephaestion winced. He glanced at Cleitus, who was perhaps the only one in the room that knew anything about compassion. Cleitus saw Hephaestion but looked away, unsure of how to assure him that thing would be fine. After a few minutes, it was apparent that neither Alexander nor Philip would be returning.

"Dismissed," was the only word that Cleitus said as he left the room. He was on a search at that moment to look for Philip to see if he could bring some sense back to him. Hephaestion waited a moment before rising. However, Cassander had waited as well, and had shoved him as soon as he rose.

"You should let Alexander get what's coming to him," Cassander said, trying to pick a fight.

"Well," Hephaestion said as he brushed past him, "you should stop being a pawn of your father's, and start perhaps being Alexander's friend first and foremost."

0

0

0

He'd looked everywhere for him, any place that he could think of. After hours of searching though he'd turned up nothing. So for an hour he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, hoping that he would suddenly think of another place to look. After awhile his eyes closed, but he did not sleep, just thought. Then, while he lay there, he heard the door open to his room. Turning his head, he opened his eyes, and watched as Alexander shut the door. His back was to him and once he turned, he leaned against the door.

Hephaestion began to sit up, slowly pushing himself up on an arm though, the shock of seeing him slowing him. Alexander said nothing. Instead he sunk down, falling to the floor in tears. Hephaestion rose and crossed the room, coming to his knees before him. He wrapped his arms around Alexander, bringing his head to his chest, where Alexander leaned against him. He held him, kissing his hair, rocking him gently.

Moments passed before Hephaestion moved back and then looked down at Alexander. He carefully pulled some of Alexander's hair away from his right temple, where it stuck to the sticky blood there. Alexander winced when he touched the edges and Hephaestion moved his hand to the black swelling flesh beneath his eye. Smiling softly, Hephaestion tried to remain calm.

"It isn't that bad," he whispered. He then lifted Alexander in his arms and laid him down gently on his bed. Sitting he then leaned over him for a moment before disappearing. When he returned he had a wet cloth in one hand and a jar of salve in the other.

"I'm fine," Alexander said, pushing Hephaestion's hand away when he tried to place the cloth against his temple. Hephaestion lowered his hand then leaned down. He kissed Alexander, who responded by kissing him back, and as he did so he pressed the cloth to Alexander's temple. When he pulled his lips away, he continued to clean the wound, caused by a mighty punch.

"It really isn't fine," Hephaestion then said, trying to keep himself calm. He continued to wipe blood away from the cut from the punch. He then opened the lid of the jar and carefully removed some salve. He spread it over the wound, frowning when Alexander winced and hissed in pain.

"Phae," Alexander said, putting a hand on his wrist to stop him from continuing. Hephaestion stopped, looking down at him. It was then that Alexander smiled, softly, sadness in his eyes all the while though. "Can you just hold me while I sleep?"

Hephaestion let a tear fall from his eye, wiped it away, then nodded. He put the lid back on the jar of salve and placed it on the floor beside the bed. He then pulled a blanket back, carefully sliding Alexander under, then crawled in beside him. He wrapped his arms around him and Alexander shifted until he was comfortable. He slept with his head nuzzled against Hephaestion's chest, an arm draped over his hip as well. The other hand Alexander wrapped in Hephaestion's hair. Within moments he was sleeping and Hephaestion waited a few moment before he blew out the candle on the stand, and slept as well.

0

0

0

A/N: Now, some people are going to say Philip was not this harsh. I believe that he was. Besides, it makes for a better story this way. Please review though. I'll have the next chapter tomorrow. Last week of this school year! That means I have six weeks before I start summer school to get ahead so I graduate early! TMI, I know, but have a great day and a great week. Feel free to review.


	12. End of 338 BC

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 12, "End of 338 BC"

A/N: This is the end of the second year of this story. It will catch up on the few things that happened between the last chapter and where this one begins.

0

0

0

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sitting up he scanned the room, looking for Hephaestion. He'd not yet seen him this morning. He began to push the covers away from his body as he prepared to get dressed. However, the door opened, and Hephaestion slipped into the room. With him he carried a tray, a breakfast made for a prince, yet something that Hephaestion would have made himself. He set the tray down next to the bed, then leaned over Alexander, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Are many up yet," the prince asked as Hephaestion went to draw the drapes back so that light entered the room. However he was at the same time careful, making sure the blinding sun did not ruin Alexander's mood. He then came closer, sitting on the edge of the bed, picking up a few grapes and tossing them into his mouth.

"No, not many," he told Alexander. "Last night I had Cassander sleep in your room. I hope you don't mind."

"Cassander?"

"Yes," Hephaestion nodded. Cassander had known for a great deal of time now that Alexander and Hephaestion were more than just friends. In fact, that made him perhaps one of Hephaestion's allies. He kept him close, letting him mock him when he got the chance, yet at the same time Cassander couldn't say anything. If he did, Alexander could discredit him, and then he'd be nothing but a deceiver and a liar.

Last night the feast for Alexander, for his birthday, had been rather wild towards the end. Even Hephaestion had taken a few sips of wine. Yet it was Alexander that had been one of the ones uneasy on his feet at the end. Since he was, Hephaestion had brought him back to his room with the help of Cassander. Cassander had slowly been becoming more open to the fact that Hephaestion was Alexander's chosen "fling" as he put it. Protecting them for the moment was of interest to him, for there was nothing else to do. After leaving Alexander, Hephaestion had stepped into the hall with Cassander.

"Do you think someone will check to see if he is in bed," Cassander asked, smiling a little with the excitement of it all. Hephaestion had been unsure. Yet it was Cassander that immediately came up with a scheme. One that, should they be caught, he would be in the center of –which was even more incentive for him to do this. "I will stay in his room, under the sheets, just incase. No one will check for me. You can stay here with Alexander."

"Thank you," Hephaestion had said. Cassander had left and Hephaestion had tended to Alexander. Earlier he'd gone down to get Alexander something to eat. Today was the day of his birthday, not last night, and he thought he should make an effort today, of all days.

Hephaestion nodded again. Alexander on the other hand still stared at him, puzzled. But he knew that anything Hephaestion did in the palace had some sort of rationalization. At times he believed that perhaps Hephaestion was just as cunning as Olympias. If not more so. Yet Hephaestion always had good intentions, ones that always held concern for Alexander above anything else, and his heart was pure.

"Everything is where it should be," Hephaestion assured him.

"I'm not worried about that," the other laughed as he picked up a vine of grapes and began picking them off, eating. After a second he glanced up into Hephaestion's glittering cerulean eyes. Sensing his wanting, Hephaestion leaned closer to him for a moment, then pressed his lips against his. He kissed him softly and backed away, running a hand over his cheek.

"Happy birthday," he whispered and then stood. Alexander drank some sweet honey water and watched as Hephaestion went to the other side of the room. He pulled a drawer open and pulled out a robe. Alexander watched as Hephaestion held it carefully. After pushing the drawer closed he then came closer, still holding the robe. Sitting, he placed the robe down on the bed, and then untied the tassel holding it close together.

"Phae," Alexander said taking in a breath, "you didn't have to get me anything."

"Here," Hephaestion said as he pulled a piece of the robe back. This revealed the pieces of shattered sword that sat there. Alexander reached out and ran a hand over one of the shards. He then looked up at Hephaestion, smiling a little. "I found it, and I thought of you."

"Where?"

"In the cave we went to last week," he answered.

"How old do you think it is?"

Hephaestion shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just knew that it was for you."

"I love it," Alexander said as he leaned forward and then kissed Hephaestion. "But not as much as I love you."

0

0

0

He continued down the hall, picking at the grapes in his hand. When he turned down the next corridor he noticed that the torches were burning low. He thought nothing of it but continued. As he walked, he began to hear the whispers though. Slowing, he glanced at the door closest to him. It was slightly ajar and he carefully stopped. Leaning in, he began to listen.

"He is stronger than we thought," a voice said.

"Yes," agreed a voice that he knew well. "I cannot have him around though. I'll have enough problems with Olympias when I bring my mistress to Pella. I do not need Alexander butting in as well."

There was a shuffling of feet. It was then that Cassander moved away from the door and quickly hastened down the hall. He quickly turned, pressing his back against the wall when he came around the corner. He heard someone step out of the room and he stopped breathing. His heart continued to beat, quickly from his run, but not from fear. Then, he heard the man reenter the room, and the door shut behind him. Cassander glanced over his shoulder, leaning closer to the corridor, and saw no one. Taking a breath he then continued on his way.

0

0

0

A/N: A suspenseful chapter, which will take us into the next year. See you tomorrow. Leave a review!


	13. 337 BC, Controversies

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 13, "337 BC, Controversies"

A/N: Again, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, and everything else that you do. Hope you're having a great week. If not, let me know, I'll be a pal. Incase I haven't mentioned it, I own nothing (at least not yet), and don't get paid to write this (otherwise I wouldn't be getting another job)….you know the drill. Enjoy!

0

0

0

He propped himself on an elbow and continued to think as he twirled a piece of hair on his finger. He'd eventually have to stop, letting the hair go, which oddly enough kept a very loose curl until he ran a hand through it. Sighing, he then fell back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It never changed, the ceiling, and he was unsure why this was. Perhaps he should do something, get some paints from a local artist, draw some stars. The canopy surrounding the bed then blew in the breeze and he glanced to the side. The same feeling of depression swept over him.

There was nothing that he could do at the moment to make him feel better though. Instead he remained where he was, staring up at the ceiling again, trying to get past the pain. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to breathe again. As he lay there he felt as if a rope was constricting over his heart, crushing him, and his lungs with it. His shattered ribs were likely digging into his left lung at the moment. There was another breeze yet this time he didn't even have the energy to move. Instead he just lay there, unmoving, listening to the breathing coming from across the room.

Still not moving he heard it. It came in sharp little puffs, from one that was crying. Slowly he turned his head again and propped himself up on an elbow. He licked his lips, as if to say something, then fell back down. The realization kept slapping him in the face. He was now eighteen, close to nineteen now, and he no longer held any purpose in Pella, or in life for the matter.

"It really is not what you think," Alexander said, lifting his head from his knees, where he'd been crying. Hephaestion couldn't even turn his head to look at him. Instead he listened to him as he tried to hold back his own tears. Alexander was just not as good at holding his emotion back. At least for now. As soon as he was gone Hephaestion knew that he'd cry as he never had before.

"I understand," he whispered though, instead of saying what he felt. The breeze entered the room again and for the first time he welcomed it. It felt cool, lightly sweeping across his face, soothing him slightly as it did so.

"No," Alexander insisted. He wiped tears from his face and tried to sit a little straighter. He did not move though. In truth, he feared Hephaestion, feared what he was thinking of him at the moment. "No, you don't understand. It isn't what I want…"

"I understand," Hephaestion said slightly louder. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back saying anything else. When this was about to fail he chewed his lower lip instead. Alexander coughed, having trouble breathing with his uncontrollable crying, but he then tried to calm himself.

"Phae," he said as he pushed himself up. He moved across the room as if he were in a trance and knew not where he was going. Eventually he made it to the bed, where he dropped to his knees upon the end. He then edged slightly closer, still crying, and he looked down at Hephaestion. "You don't understand. Look at me, please, just look. You don't understand it at all."

"No," the other whispered as he looked away, letting his eyes close slightly. Alexander put a hand on his cheek. He turned his head back away though, as Alexander tried to look down at him. "I will be fine. Go ahead and go."

"Aren't you listening to me? I don't want to go. I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay with you Hephaestion. I want you to hold me, like you always do, protecting me. And you want the same from me, Phae."

"Of course," he agreed, then he added bitterly, "but it has never mattered what I want."

"Hephaestion!"

As he said his name Hephaestion moved for the first time, truly moved. He put his hands on Alexander's shoulders and shoved him away from him. Upon doing so he then rolled off of the bed and walked to his dresser. From it he took a sketchbook and then, without any care, flung the drawer shut. Alexander was soon standing, trying to follow him, desperate to find the right words to say to him. He quickly scrambled after Hephaestion as he practically ran across the room to the door. Yet at the door Hephaestion whirled around, putting a hand out to stop Alexander. Alexander said nothing, knowing by the look upon Hephaestion's face that he was going to say something. Hephaestion drew in a breath, his lips parting, then did what Alexander would least expect him to do. He merely nodded.

"Well," he said as he reached up with his hands and wiped the tears from under Alexander's eyes. There was pain in his eyes, which Alexander had caused, and he'd never forgive himself for. Hephaestion nodded again then a forced smile spread across his lips. Leaning closer he kissed his forehead, then took the step back, again separating them. It was the last thing that Alexander had wanted.

"You should calm down," the love of his life instructed him. It was then that a tear fell from his own eye, and down his cheek. He brushed it away then did the same solemn nod. "You don't want them to know anything."

With that Hephaestion turned away and then left. He shut the door, not even allowing Alexander to follow him. Yet, Alexander knew at the same time that he couldn't. Pressing his forehead to the door he slammed his fists into it once. What had he just done?

0

0

0

"Explain," was all that the other said as he flopped down unenthusiastically onto the couch. He took the piece of meat that he still had stuck to a pronged utensil and then glanced back at Hephaestion. The poor thing was still all teary eyed and puffy. He thought about reaching out to comfort him. He really did. Yet then he decided against it and instead he sat there waiting.

"What do you want me to say," he asked, wiping tears from under his eyes. He's been doing this for what seemed like ages now. Yet, he couldn't depress him further, no matter how easy it would be. He'd come to him first, to tell him of this nonsense, and so he should at least listen. However that did not mean that he could not lighten the mood.

"That," he said, pausing for a dramatic effect in between, "you are desperately in love with me instead."

Hephaestion looked at him. He kept his expression unchanging so that Hephaestion knew not if he were joking or if he were serious. No matter what happened after this, the expression on his face was priceless. He laughed and Hephaestion sunk lower on the couch.

"Why do I bother," he whispered to himself.

"Hephaestion," the other said, laughing slightly still, "you come to me because I am the only one that will be able to help you. What would you do without me? You would cry, you'd be hurt, and then that would be it."

"That is very much what I'm doing now."

"Alright, first thing first. You have to stop crying around me. It makes me rather uncomfortable actually. Second, we're going to have to toughen you up if you really plan to love Alexander for the rest of your life. Trust me. He won't calm down as he gets older like our fathers. He is going to keep going until the day he dies, and even then, he may still be kicking."

"Is there more," he asked, smiling a little.

"If what you say is true and Alexander doesn't want to be with you because he fears what his father suspects, then I agree with him. You can't be together. Philip would kill you if he knew you held his son's heart."

"Why? Because I'm not able to give him an heir."

"No, actually, that would be worse."

"I'm serious."

"So am I," the other exclaimed.

"His father has Attalus, he seems to love him, otherwise all that ass kissing isn't really getting him anywhere."

"Actually, he and Cleitus are involved. Philip likes them around his age. Pretty I suppose, yet manly." There was a long pause. He glanced over at Hephaestion who was still staring at him. He merely shrugged and acted as if it meant nothing. "Sorry, I wander the halls at nights."

"I just wish that they didn't hold Alexander back. His parents use him like he is a pawn in some game. They'll kill him eventually, playing games all the while."

"Well, then we have to take care of the problem." There was nothing that could stop him from doing what he next did. It would have been torture to stop him. Hephaestion had turned and was looking at him with the innocent cerulean eyes that captivated everyone. After taking a pause, he took a sip from his cup, then glanced down at the beauty next to him. "We're going to have to kill Philip."

"Cassander!"

Cassander avoided a playful punch. Laughing he rose, tossing his cup onto the table. It made little difference to him whether or not the cup was emptied. That was what Philip had his servants for, wasn't it? That and fornication. Cassander glanced around the room before he extended his hand. Hephaestion took it and let Cassander help him up.

"I will go have a talk with," he paused, "someone. Be in your room tonight and I will let you know what's going on. Whatever you do, don't go to Alexander's room. Promise?"

"Vow."

"I hate you," Cassander said as he then cuffed his shoulder. Hephaestion shoved him back, yet without a great amount of force. He then made his way out of the room. All the while Cassander insulted him as he left. Besides, they had to keep appearances up.

0

0

0

A/N: Leave a review. Next chapter is part two, more will be explained. Right now, make a prediction. Let me know what you think. Love you all!


	14. Controversies Part Two

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 14, "Controversies Part Two"

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading. Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I was having some computer issues. Hope the next one is up soon!

Warning: Yes, second part of this chapter has sex, AH. Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You know the drill. Skip it if it annoys you.

0

0

0

He sat, wondering for a moment if he was perhaps the bravest person he had ever known. There were not many that came to this wing of the palace. Let alone this room. However, he never had been scared, just had never gotten the full opportunity. He'd managed to pass through though. Yet it wasn't special because he sneaked through the entire palace. The last time he'd been through the hallways here, he'd gotten an earful. So now he sat, wind blowing through the room, playing with a cup he'd been handed. Glancing around, he saw a chamber pot and quickly dumped the liquid out of the cup.

"You could have drunk it," a voice then said. He paused and then sat back on the chair. Only then did he turn his head, smirking slightly at her. There were not many that could trust Olympias. Even Alexander had his doubts in her. So why would he have a problem not trusting her or any drink that was brought to him by her maids?

"I have learned to trust only three things in my life," he told her arrogantly, even though he was merely nineteen, and she was the Queen of Macedonia. As he counted them off the raised a finger for each, never waving his voice, keeping all the arrogance there that he could. "Myself, my sword, and words you catch others saying when they know you're not there."

"Interesting," she smiled back at him, eyes glittering. She came further around the corner and sat down before him on a chair. She carried with her a damned snake. If he ever saw her without one he would think it the end of the world. "To trust a sword could be dangerous. They break."

"So do men," he assured her.

"It is not often that I have a guest," she said as she poured herself a cup. She drank. That did not mean that he would though. There was nothing about her that could be trusted. That was why he felt like she perhaps was the only person in this palace with a mind. They would make perfect allies.

"Forgive me," he said as he sat up slightly. "I do not often have time to drop by, or perhaps I would."

"Perhaps," she agreed. "But tell me Cassander, what is it that you have come here for? I cannot say that I was not surprised when I was told you had requested to speak with me."

"I want to talk about Alexander. And Hephaestion for the matter. Do you mind if I speak rather frankly with you."

"You are bold, Cassander."

"Good, then listen to me," he ordered. He sat forward, picking up a grape and tossing it into his mouth. Olympias seemed to be listening. For that he was rather grateful. "Despite the fact that I really don't want to be in the middle of this, I have been drawn into it, so I might as well say what I have to say."

Olympias was intrigued. It was not everyday that she saw Cassander. However from what she knew of him she knew he was even more cunning than his father. He was strong in battle, so she'd heard, and knew how to get people to do what he wanted. She at first was going to interject as he began to speak. He had no right to speak to her in the manner that he did. Yet, she was very interested, and definitely wanted to see where his positions lay amongst her son and the kingdom of Macedonia.

"Alexander is your son," he continued. "But you forget that he is also Philip's son and in line to get the throne. Surely you know about Philip's new woman, you know, Attalus' beautiful daughter."

"She is a cow."

"Agreed," he quickly said to shut her up. "But nevertheless your husband is with her. Now. Alexander will not get the throne if Philip takes another bride and has another son. As his mother, you have the job of making sure that will not happen. Perhaps that is why you've aligned with the Persians that want to assassinate Philip."

"What?"

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I have said nothing and plan not to. You can do what you will with Philip. I am only interested in one thing. Because no matter what I do, I will still be here, no matter whom gets the throne. But I'd rather it be Alexander. So perhaps you need to think about more than just if his father will gift him the throne. You need to worry about what you're going to do if Alexander does ascend to the throne, and then perhaps, forgets about you."

"And why would he do that," she laughed.

"Hephaestion."

"Hephaestion would never tell Alexander not to speak with me."

"No," he interjected, cutting her off before she could continue her protesting. "But you would certainty tell Alexander not to speak with Hephaestion. Olympias, you are wise to make sure that Alexander strives. You are wise to use him as your political pawn. Philip does the same. You are wise to love him, showering him with what affections you can, but when it comes to his heart you are daft to try to keep if for yourself."

"Alexander," he continued after grabbing another grape, "will always be your son. Yet he is always going to love Hephaestion. You should be grateful for that. Hephaestion is a brilliant mind and he keeps Alexander leveled. To think that separating them is wise, is not your highness."

"How dare you…"

"What," he then laughed. "Tell you what you should know is right? Hephaestion and Alexander will not remain separated. They can try, but they love one another. So when Alexander ascends the throne, he'll have Hephaestion by his side no matter what, and then he'll look to you. Trust me Olympias. If you come between them then you come between the throne, and everything that you've been working for."

It was then that Cassander stood. He left Olympias there gaping at him. Before leaving he winked, grabbing a grape, and tossing it into his mouth. He then completely left, walking down the hallway, smiling all the way. Had he really just said such things to Olympias? Well, if he had he should be named a deity, and if not it was the best dream ever.

0

0

0

He slowly stepped out onto the balcony. He then crossed his arms and glanced up at the night sky. The chill in the air lingered over his skin as his lips parted. He knew not what to say so instead he stared up at the night sky. For the first time he realized how bright the stars were on this night. They reminded him of Hephaestion's eyes. In fact, everything reminded him of Hephaestion while he stood there. The night was calm, soothing, just like Hephaestion. After staring up for some time he looked down, leveling his eyes, staring at Hephaestion's back.

The words still would not come so he released a breath and then came closer. He put his hand over Hephaestion's, which was placed over the railing. Hephaestion quickly pulled his hand away yet still said nothing. Alexander did nothing for a moment but then put his hand back over Hephaestion's. Hephaestion pushed his hand away with his own then moved away from him. He moved to the corner of the balcony, as far away as he could get from Alexander, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So are we never speaking again," Alexander finally asked. There was a mixture of pain and anger in his voice. He stared at Hephaestion, who said nothing. He continued to stare at him though, and found that he could not be angry with him, just pained at the fact that they may never speak again. He looked good in the light of the moon. His eyes shone even brighter and he looked even godlier.

"Hephaestion," he pleaded this time, turning to face him, coming closer to him. He stopped a few inches away from Hephaestion's shoulder. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him that it was his mother that said they could not be. He wanted to tell him that he was afraid, not because he did not trust him, but because he was afraid to love him completely. But most of all he wanted to tell him only that he loved him. He would always love him.

"I will leave," Hephaestion then said. As he turned Alexander wrapped his fingers around his wrist, stopping him instantly. Then he pushed him back. Hephaestion defiantly faced him, leaning his lower back against the stone railing, crossing his arms again over his chest.

"Don't leave," Alexander begged of him. He didn't want him to leave. He didn't want him to move even. Slowly he reached out, resting his hands on each side of Hephaestion, pinning him in place. In order to do so he closed the space between them. His chest was pressed against Hephaestion's arms. "You said you would never leave me."

"You left me," Hephaestion said as his arms fell. Alexander didn't have the nerve to close that space though. Instead, he remained where he was, pain creeping onto his features. It was true though. Perhaps that was why the words stung so much. "Let me go."

"I can't," Alexander whispered. He then instantly closed the space between them. His lips met Hephaestion's forcefully, not because he had the intention of forcing him into anything, but instead because he held that much desire for him. As he kissed Hephaestion, lips tugging desperately on his, he tasted wine on his lips. Kissing him, he didn't mind it, but knew he'd think about it later. At first Hephaestion barely responded, trying to stay mad at him, but before long he was kissing Alexander back in the same needing manner. Instantly their lips burned, fire racing through them both.

Hephaestion tried not to move, tried to keep his mind clear, pretending to still be angry with him. Alexander on the other hand wasn't holding anything back. He pressed a hand to the back of Hephaestion's neck, pressing his lips against his even harder, letting that same hand wind in Hephaestion's hair. The other hand grasped the back of Hephaestion's buttocks and he pulled himself closer to him. As he fiercely kissed him he ground urgently against him as well. Giving in, Hephaestion put an arm around Alexander's neck, holding his shoulder. The other he pressed on the small of Alexander's back, pressing himself against him.

Alexander roamed Hephaestion's mouth with his tongue. As he felt Hephaestion wrap an arm around him he felt himself smile slightly, even amid the kissing. He then moved a hand, resting it on Hephaestion's thigh, as he continued to brush up against him. Slowly his hand crept up, however, Hephaestion didn't try to stop him. Soon Alexander's hand was pressing against Hephaestion's arousal, along with his body. With each touch there was more burn, more fire streaking through his body, each touch sending shivers over him.

While his hand pressed against him, Hephaestion's lips broke away from Alexander's. He rested his cheek against his though, breathing hard, in short gasps. Continuing to touch him, Alexander was driving him mad. With a breathless whisper he said his name, his breath resting against Alexander's neck. Only as a gust of cool air swept past them did he remember that he wasn't in the clouds, but instead on a balcony, and they could be caught at any moment. The thought excited Alexander, he could guess as much for it truly did excite him as well, but he knew at the same time they were playing with fire with what they did at this very moment.

"Alexander," he whispered, a soft protest about to escape from his lips. Yet at the very same time he was letting his own hand slide up Alexander's thigh. He could say no more. Instead, he kissed Alexander again, then moved his lips lower. He traced with his lips the pulse at Alexander's neck. Continuing down, he kissed Alexander's shoulders and at the same time let one of his hands run across Alexander's chest, sliding under his chiton, and roaming over the toned flesh beneath.

"You are the sun to my stars," Hephaestion whispered, breath lingering on Alexander's skin. Alexander touched him further, as he did him, and within a few moments they were both gasping for air. Alexander wrapped his arms around Hephaestion, still kissing him. They held each other, just kissing and holding one another, staring up at the stars. Never could they leave one another, for the stars always would chase the sun, and the sun would always be chasing the stars.

0

0

0

A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully. Looking forward to getting some reviews. And I'm sorry for some people that I post so fast and you have to catch up. I really do appreciate that you put up with me! Queen and Karone, I love you both, can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. See you all soon!


	15. Triple Alliance

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 15, "Triple Alliance"

A/N: This is the explanatory chapter that will lead us to Alexander's accession. I had a dream last night, and I owned it all, but then I woke up. Now I just own my own words. Well, that'll have to do. Enjoy this new chapter. Let me know what you think. Have a great week everyone!

0

0

0

They all three had been watching one another for weeks now. With so many unknown things now, it was hard not to. The arrival of Attalus' pregnant daughter had pushed them all over the edge. They couldn't trust anyone, but no matter how many times they all said it, they only ended up trusting one another. Sitting, Hephaestion glanced over at Cassander.

Cassander had changed greatly over the years. Yet he failed to ever change. He had always been the one to look for information where he shouldn't. If there were a sound in the hall, it would be him, not that he made noise. There was a beast inside of him that drove him. It would never let him fail. At times it was thought that it was his father that pushed him. Yet not even a father could have driven him so far.

He would never be afraid to step on those that needed to be stepped on. He was swift, executing plans when he said he would, and he was afraid of nothing. The fact that he was not afraid scared people even more. There was a pause, as he then turned his head, to glance at Hephaestion. His eyes were dark and held no emotion. Perhaps this was the scariest part about him. Either he showed no emotion, or he had none. At times, Hephaestion thought he had none. Looking away, Hephaestion stared ahead, waiting to see Philip enter the arena. A soft breath was released and he felt his heart tighten. Something did not feel right.

Cassander continued to glance in Hephaestion's direction though. As he glanced, he thought of him for a moment. He was too soft for Macedonia. He'd spent too many years in Athens. When it came to battle he hesitated. He was not a warrior. However, he could plan things, and he could get Alexander to do them. Cassander didn't trust him. He had too much control over Alexander.

Anything he wanted, he could have, if only he asked for it. Hephaestion asked for nothing. Yet at the same time, he did, with his eyes. With what he asked of Alexander. How dare he tell him how to act in Illyria? As he began to look away, he admitted that it didn't matter now. Hephaestion was, and always would be, Alexander's favorite.

Just because he was his favorite did not mean, however, that Cassander had to like him. He put up with him. No matter how brilliant he was when it came to setting up battle strategies, he would never be him. He heard Hephaestion take in a breath. Slowly he glanced back over at him, catching Hephaestion's attention.

"Is something wrong," he asked.

"It feels wrong," Hephaestion said as he wrapped his arms around himself and then glanced around the amphitheater. Cassander rolled his eyes. Leave it to Hephaestion to find something wrong no matter where they were. It was a beautiful day, and there he was, looking for shadow killers again.

"Nothing is wrong," Cassander told him, but as soon as he did so, he glanced over at Olympias. She was close to them. Not too far away. There was a snake around her neck, white, moving to the back of the chair. As he studied her briefly he saw the glitter in her eyes and the smile that was trying to creep across her face. It was then that a smirk crept across his own face.

"What," Hephaestion asked, eyes still searching.

"Relax son of Amyntor," Cassander said as he sat back, "there is nothing wrong. The day is beautiful."

0

0

0

Alexander watched as his father left him. Perhaps his mother was right. What if Philip never intended to give him the throne? He watched for a moment as his father disappeared down the tunnel. He then glanced around for Cleitus. He could not see him though, for the other had run off too soon. It was then that he glanced up at the sun. It blinded him for a moment. Raising a hand he covered his eyes then turned back to look down the tunnel. Then, it happened.

His heart stopped as he saw his father fall. His body acted quicker than his mind. He was immediately running, dropping down beside his father. He'd seen blood before. Yet it had never meant anything. Staring down at his father, he looked for the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He couldn't though. Screams echoed and he couldn't concentrate. What had just happened?

0

0

0

"No," Hephaestion screamed as he leapt up. It was wrong. No one was supposed to approach Philip. He knew, knew in his entire body that it was wrong. He had leapt up before anyone thought anything wrong and was immediately running. By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs it was too late though. Philip was already sinking to the ground.

He slammed directly into a guard. The collision threw him off for a moment. He didn't know what to do as he hit the ground. But instantly he was up again. From the ground he'd seen Alexander. There was utter chaos and confusion all around them. But he could not let Alexander be in the middle of it. When he reached Alexander, he said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Alexander," he cried out, raising his arm, "Alexander is king!"

0

0

0

"Perfect," Cassander whispered as he saw Philip fall. Only after he fell did he rise. Practically everyone else was running around by then. Except for Olympias, who merely glanced down at the little whore who had replaced her. Cassander grinned, well, perhaps she had taken back her throne. It was about time too.

As he rose, he made sure to glance back at Olympias. A hint of acknowledgement flashed in both of their eyes. Each of them knew that the other knew. It was dangerous. Yet at the same time, Cassander found it rather intoxicating. This would be the event to change the world. It would start here, in Pella, and would invade the world by storm. Smiling, he quickly walked down the steps. Could the day possibly be any better?

0

0

0

They had all grown up together, he remembered as he sat there, thinking. Cassander had been a dear friend to him. Always had been, and even now, he still was. Then there was Hephaestion. Hephaestion was everything to him. He was a friend, a lover, and above all, he was his life. His life now sat across from him, staring at him, worried about him. It was then that he finally lifted his glass and took a drink. It had been the longest day of his life. He did not know what to say then. So he took another drink. It was wine, pure, dark, causing him to lay back against the bed. They were a triple alliance, he, Hephaestion, and Cassander.

"Alexander," Hephaestion said as he ran his hands over his face. He was wiping Alexander's hair away from his face. He then stared down at him. He wanted to know what he was thinking. There was thought behind those cerulean eyes that he loved so much. "Alexander," he whispered again, "can you please say something to me?"

Had he not said anything? No. He had not. He'd said nothing to anyone for at least half the day. His father was gone and now he was supposed to be strong. Yet he wasn't. He smiled at Hephaestion though, as he lay there. Hephaestion was the one that was strong. He was the one that needed to be strong for him. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to him. Holding him, they both said nothing. They just held one another. Within moments he was asleep. The nightmares of the world could plague him tomorrow morning. At the moment, he was where he wanted to be.

0

0

A/N: Slightly short, but the next chapter will be longer. Promise!


	16. Accession 336 BC

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 16, "Accession –336 BC"

A/N: Sex, you have been forewarned. It is a little heavy.

0

0

0

He stood, reading over his shoulder as he massaged his aching shoulders. He did not dare interrupt Alexander as he read. Instead he just soothed his mood. Rubbing gently, then firmer, and then gentle again. All the while, Alexander read, thinking his thoughts. Nothing was said, yet nothing had to be. Hephaestion finished reading before him and stepped away from him. He went to the balcony and gazed out at Pella. He then wrapped his fingers around the cup he'd left there and turned, reentering the room.

"Well," Alexander asked him as he entered. Hephaestion said nothing. Instead he poured himself more water and then drank. Alexander did not take his eyes from him. He needed him now more than ever. He knew what he wanted to do, but was what he wanted to do the right thing? Hephaestion would tell him what he thought. It was just a matter of when.

"I think," Hephaestion said as he set the cup down, "that you look beautiful tonight."

"Hephaestion, I'm serious. It is as if everyone wants something from me suddenly. Cassander wants something, Ptolemy, my mother, Cleitus, every citizen in Pella, the Thebans, and then some."

"Alexander," he said quietly as Alexander stood and followed him to the balcony. Alexander drank his wine, staring out with Hephaestion. Things had been so simple when he was not king. Yet now he was, and tomorrow, the world would know. It would be official. He looked at Hephaestion, who just stared at the city, saying nothing.

"What," Alexander asked.

"Nothing," Hephaestion whispered, then glanced at him, yet did not move his head. He looked at Alexander, but the city as well. Alexander sighed, placing his head in his hands, dropping his cup to the ground. It was all too complicated. After a moment he glanced again at Hephaestion.

"Just stand there," Hephaestion said.

"I know you have a point," he said, annoyed, "but could you please get to it a little faster. I have things to do. You know as well as I that there are plans that need to be seen to. The Balkans are the first priority. We must strike them down before I can even begin to tell a council that I wish to invade Persia."

"I don't think you'll meet much opposition," Hephaestion assured him, his voice growing softer. It was then that Alexander knew he'd said something to hurt him. Sighing Alexander put a hand on his cheek, turning Hephaestion to him, so that he could stare into his cerulean eyes. Hephaestion smiled softy, then pushed Alexander's hand away with his hand, then moved away. Alexander had no choice but to follow him back into the room.

"Phae," Alexander said as he followed him, "what have I done now?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes," Hephaestion said as he turned. It was the first time that Alexander had seen him completely angry with him. At first it baffled him. But then, he found it gripping at his heart, and for the first time he saw that perhaps Hephaestion didn't need him to be strong. Perhaps Hephaestion was his own man, and maybe, he didn't need him anymore.

"Alexander," Hephaestion finally said as he put his hands on Alexander's cheeks, "you don't know who you are anymore! Everyone wants something from you because you are king! Alexander, look at me. You owe them nothing. Do what you want to do. Be, as you want to be. But do not ask me to help you when you are the one that they want to speak with."

"I want you to help me," he assured him.

"And I will. But you are never going to make them all happy."

"What do you want me to do then? Do you want me to write the Thebans and tell them that I plan to attack them? That is what I have to do to get to Persia. The Thebans have to bow to me. If they don't I will have to get them to. How does that work into a peace treaty Hephaestion Amyntor? Tell me, since you're the one that wanted the treaty so bad!"

"It can't," he finally screamed. "You can't do anything without breaking your word to them!"

"Then what do I do!"

It was then that they noticed that the door to the room had opened. Cassander had stepped in, and leaned now against a column, arms folded over his chest. He seemed perfectly happy standing there, just watching them argue. In fact, it was one of his favorite past times. They'd moved their fights to the leisure rooms now. That made it easier for Cassander to step in.

"Cassander," Alexander said as he swallowed. He then stepped away from Hephaestion and grabbed a pile of letters up from the table. He shoved them all together and then folded them so that Cassander couldn't read them. Cassander just watched, not caring. He didn't care what Alexander did. No matter what, it would definitely be dramatic.

"You two argue too much," he told them as he went to get a cup of wine. He poured, glancing over at Hephaestion. Hephaestion glared at him for a moment then immediately looked away. Without saying anything else, he stormed past Alexander, and out of the room. The door slammed behind him.

"Sometimes," Cassander admitted, "I cannot stand him."

"He just likes to rule without blood," Alexander sighed. "If I could I would do what he wants. I would unite everyone without raising a single sword. What Hephaestion does not understand, is that such could never be. Someone will fight. They always fight Cassander."

"Well," the other laughed. "Thebes will not be a problem."

"They will be. I'll break my treaty with them."

"No," he assured. "Actually, you don't have a treaty with them. You really only have a treaty with their leader. With Larune, you have a treaty. Yet, without him, you have nothing."

Alexander looked at him for the first time. Cassander seemed way too sure of himself at the moment. It was the way that his eyes shined, the way that he held his cup, the way that he stood. He stood too proudly. The last time he'd been so proud, he'd killed the stag they'd been after as boys. Alexander knew that something had happened.

"What did you do," he asked.

"What you ordered."

"I haven't ordered anything."

"You did," Cassander told him. "You just don't know it. Everyone knows that you need to conquer the Thebans. Even the Thebans have learned this. It would seem, that someone speaks to them, between letters. You have some messengers that cannot be trusted. Hephaestion told you this, days ago, but you did nothing. So I took it upon myself to follow your last letter. Sadly, your messenger will not be returning."

"You killed him?"

"No," he shook his head. "Larune actually did that for me. Too bad, because I would have killed him myself. He told them everything. Told them you were aiming for the Balkans in the spring, them in October, after they'd helped you of course. I cannot say that Larune was too pleased by this."

"That sniveling little whelp!"

"He was just a messenger. What can you expect from them?"

"How about their silence!"

"Not in this palace," the other laughed. "That is beside the point though. Your messenger is dead. The only problem was, that I just so happened to be there. Since Larune considered me to be one of your allies, he sent the guards out, and asked me of your plans. So I told him."

"What," he screamed, alarmed.

"I said," replied Cassander calmly, "that you planned to take the Balkans. I then said that you planned to conquer him if he did not bow to you. He was outraged, of course. He then asked me to be in league with him. May I mention that he had very agreeable terms? Far more gold than you've given me in all my life. Anyway, I told him that there was only one way to defeat you. That would be to get you out of the treaty. I told him to kill you."

"Why thank you Cassander," Alexander said sarcastically.

"Then I killed him. I figured, I've known you longer, and there was no one around to see me do it at that point, and I'd come all that way."

"He's dead?"

Cassander nodded. He then drank, as if it were nothing. Sometimes, Alexander did not understand him. This was one of those times. There was nothing that he could say to him. Hephaestion was right about him. He was a ruthless killer, and he couldn't be trusted, since he was too sneaky. Cursing, he left the room, hoping that he would be able to find Hephaestion. It wasn't hard. By the time he reached Hephaestion's room, the servants were lighting the torches of the hall. Alexander slid past them, and into Hephaestion's room, saying nothing more.

"Are you alright," Hephaestion said as he sat on his bed. He turned the page in one of the books he was reading. After doing so he continued to read, completely ignoring Alexander.

"Fine," he assured him as he took a breath. "We need to talk about something, actually."

"Thebes, the Balkans, or Persia," Hephaestion asked. He didn't even seem to notice what Alexander was saying. Instead, he continued to read, writing things down as he did so. For weeks now he'd been doing things like this. Multi-tasking so that Alexander didn't have to.

"You," he replied after a moment. He'd come to talk about what Cassander had just told him. He'd come to ask what should be done about the Thebans now that Larune was out of the picture. Yet, as he stood there, it turned into something else. "I want to talk about you."

"What," asked Hephaestion as he looked up from his book. There was questioning in his eyes. Yet at the same time, Alexander knew Hephaestion was doing his best to be mad at him. It was the way that he bit the inside of his lower lip that gave it away.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me, how can you love me if I make you so angry, so sad?"

"Alexander," he said, shutting the book, "you know that I love you. Part of loving you, is accepting that you are who you are."

"What am I," Alexander asked as he crawled onto the bed. He pulled himself up next to Hephaestion. He then lay beside him, draping an arm over Hephaestion's waist, gazing up at him. Hephaestion tossed the book aside, but said nothing. Instead he lay back against the pillows on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was then that he asked him again. "What am I Hephaestion?"

"You are Alexander," was what he said. He then leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, then draped his own arm over Alexander. "There is no one like you, Alexander, and there never will be. I hate you sometimes, but that is what love is. A balance of hatred and love."

"Good," Alexander said as he kissed him back. "Because I love you. Which is why I'm going to do what I want. You're right. I am Alexander and that is all that I can be."

"Are we talking about Persia now?"

"No," Alexander smiled. "I don't want to talk about Persia. I just want to make love to you."

"Why," he teased. "I'm not very appealing at the moment."

"True," Alexander laughed. "But I love you and I don't want to think about tomorrow. I want to think only of you and tonight."

Alexander slid over him, covering Hephaestion's body with his own, kissing him as he shifted. Hephaestion put his hands on Alexander's hips as Alexander kissed him. Their tongues met as Alexander begged entrance to the only cavern that he had ever been afraid to explore. As he kissed Hephaestion, he let his hands roam over his chest, teasing the skin below through the shirt he wore. Hephaestion turned his head, pushing the papers he'd been writing onto the floor with some care, and Alexander placed his lips against his Hephaestion's throat. He kissed the pulse there as with his hands he began to remove the cloth that separated he and Hephaestion.

Hephaestion moved his legs apart so that Alexander could rest between them. As Alexander stripped them both, he lifted his head, kissing Alexander's shoulder and then moving to his chest. Each muscle rippled beneath him as he planted kisses over the taunt flesh. He left burning desires as his tongue teased the king's skin, causing it to burn even more. Alexander grabbed what remained of their clothing, then tossed it off the bed. He placed a hand over both of Hephaestion's wrists and then pinned his arms above him on the bed. Hephaestion did not argue, even though he was stronger, since at the moment he wanted to be the weaker.

Alexander brought his lips to Hephaestion's again, kissing him yearningly as he held him. He then broke away, kissing the corner of his mouth, then a cheek. Eventually he moved his kisses to Hephaestion's neck, shoulder, then to his chest. He scraped his teeth over one of Hephaestion's nipples, causing the other to shift slightly beneath him as a moan escaped from him. Dipping his head lower, he kissed his chest, until he reached his navel. He paused there, running his tongue along the outside of the void before he then slid his tongue down. Hephaestion moaned again, then tried to move his arms, but Alexander bade him not to. Alexander ran his tongue over his navel, then kissed, blowing hot air over him after. His tongue then ran up Hephaestion's chest, from his navel to his neck, before Alexander kissed him again.

His skin lightly brushed against Hephaestion. Each touch sending sharp chills down Hephaestion, who kissed Alexander, but thought about doing so much more to him. Alexander lifted his head, drawing back, and then released Hephaestion's hands. Hephaestion let him kiss him again but then with a sudden strength forced Alexander off of him. He rolled, then was above Alexander, kissing him. He let his hands wander, his fingers trailing down Alexander's thighs, pressing against the skin. His palms were warm, but stimulating. Alexander ran a hand through Hephaestion's thick hair, trying to stifle a groan, loving every minute of it. Slowly he brought up his knees, pressing them against Hephaestion's sides as Hephaestion leaned over him, kissing his chest, running his hands over the rest of him.

It was Hephaestion that drew back, and Alexander lifted himself up, wrapping his arms around Hephaestion's neck. He kissed him, holding to him, wanting only him. Hephaestion took one of Alexander's arms, and with his hand, slowly brought it away from his neck. With a quick fluid motion he turned Alexander, planting a kiss on the small of his neck as he did so. Alexander reached back with his arms, wrapping them around Hephaestion as Hephaestion shifted slightly again. Hephaestion folded his legs beneath him, sitting back, his erection pressing against the swell of Alexander's buttocks.

Alexander let out a gasp as Hephaestion entered him. He felt his body moving to make way for him, felt his heart leaping, his chest heaving. Hephaestion had always been a considerate lover though. After entering him he did not move. Instead he kissed Alexander's back, licking him, then kissing him again. He reached under Alexander's arms, and ran his hands up and down Alexander's chest, holding him close. He did nothing at first, not wishing to hurt him in the slightest way. Only when he felt Alexander relax, then Alexander's hand rested over one of his own on his chest, did he thrust against him. He started slowly, a single thrust, then a pause. But it did not last long, not with Alexander pushing against him, wanting more.

Alexander felt Hephaestion's hands running over his chest, moving easily with the beads of sweat that had gathered over him. Hephaestion slid his hands lower, running them over the burning flesh of Alexander's thighs. He pressed against the top of his thigh, his hands leaving a burning ache, then slowly his hands moved to the inside of his thighs. Each touch was light, fingers barely even grazing skin, but Alexander still found himself trembling and aching for more. He turned his head, and Hephaestion met his already swollen lips, and while he kissed him he pressed his hands against Alexander's yearning. With soft hands he moved his hand, wrapping around Alexander, then taunting him as he stroked over the flesh.

They both felt the motion Hephaestion had set them to. The touching only made things better. Flames danced over their skin, as they touched, kissed, rocked against one another. Alexander wanted only him. If his mind was not enough, then this was, because he was wonderful. After moments of stroking against him, changing the way his fingers touched him each time, Alexander felt his body tightening. He let out a gasp, somewhere between a breath and a cry, which always let Hephaestion know where Alexander was going. Hephaestion did not move his hand though. Instead, he rubbed his palm over Alexander's tip, kissing him while he did so. Alexander had to pull away, letting out a soft cry of Hephaestion's name as he released. He was still for a moment before he sunk against Hephaestion's chest. It did not take long for Hephaestion to join him.

They lay beside one another, entangled in each other's arms and legs, breathing softly. Alexander stared at Hephaestion for a moment before closing his eyes. After doing so, he breathed, but his eyes were open soon enough. Reaching up with a hand, he pulled the hair away from Hephaestion's cheek, smiling softly. Then, he wiped the tear away that ran down his cheek.

"What is it," Alexander asked softly.

"Nothing," Hephaestion said, smiling to reassure him. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Tonight, we'll just sleep."

Alexander and Hephaestion both tried to stay awake, each waiting for the other to fall asleep. Alexander ran his fingers over Hephaestion's chest, trying to keep himself awake. When he glanced up, Hephaestion's eyes were closed, his breathing soft. Carefully he leaned up, placing a kiss on his lips. For a moment he thought about leaving. However, he knew that he couldn't. Instead, he sank back down, and placed his head against Hephaestion's chest. He could hear his heart beating. For the first time, he didn't want to be king, he just wanted to be Alexander –the Alexander that Hephaestion was so sure he was.

0

0

0

A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter. That is going to be so sad. Anyway, just an FYI- the Brangelina baby has been born. Incase you didn't know. I'm so happy. Alright, so leave a review. See you all at the next (and last) chapter.


	17. Accession Part Two

Title: "Leaders of Macedonia"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 17, "Accession Part Two"

A/N: Last chapter. Alexander gets power. I still own nothing but my words. The story will now be summarized, in three views, which will all come together at the end. It has been a pleasure to share this with you all.

0

0

0

He wondered what the point of the ceremony was. There was nothing to be heard that the world did not already know. Alexander had been the king of Macedonia for some time now. Yet, officially, he remained apparently just a leader. While he sat, Cassander wondered what the difference was. A king was nothing more than a leader, and a leader was nothing more than a king at times, when he had to come to power over men. They really did seem to be one I the same to him.

Raising his glass, he drank after Hephaestion spoke. It never crossed his mind before this moment. Why had he chosen Hephaestion out of all the men here? Already Alexander had been given his crown. It fit well on him. It outlined his golden hair with just more gold. The feast was just another ceremony for the court, to impress the people, who had all gathered outside of the palace to celebrate on their own. Still, no matter the fact that it was just a ceremonial feast, why did Hephaestion get to be the center of attention?

He could understand that Hephaestion held a special place in Alexander's heart. But did this mean that he was always going to be the center of everything. Hephaestion already seemed to have enough of Alexander. Did he need more from him? Could he get more of him? Sighing, Cassander decided that he would not waste his time thinking of it. Instead he went back to wondering about the differences of a leader and a king. Still, it was hard to find them.

There was however no doubt in his mind that Alexander was both. At Chaeronea he had been a leader. He'd won the battle, protecting his men the best he could, and he fought alongside them all. Those were leader-like qualities that not all men possessed. Yet, was he a king? He had to be a king for it Alexander was not a true king then there had never been a king and never would be one. Despite what all said negatively about him, from whispers that he'd heard, Cassander knew that no one questioned his ability to rule.

He was a leader. He was a king. He was Alexander. There was nothing more to it than that. Cassander glanced over at him as he smiled, Hephaestion handing him a cup, and began to wonder. Was he really the so of Zeus? He knew it was foolish to ask even in his mind. But no matter who you were, if you were in Macedonia, it would cross your mind. You could be a heretic and it would cross your mind. For if Zeus were to have a son, then Alexander would be he.

Again he drank and glanced at Alexander. It was hard, knowing that he should be sitting at his side, where Hephaestion now was. But that did not matter at the moment. For there never could be only one leader of Macedonia. Alexander may be the king, true enough, but there were others that worked behind the scenes. Hephaestion did it the best perhaps, acting all the while as if he knew nothing, and then there was Olympias. She was the snake that slipped out of sight, but ran whatever she wanted, unchallenged.

Cassander knew that there were now three leaders, all fighting for power, when only one should have it. Alexander had the power. It belonged to him. Yet at the same time, Cassander fought him for it, even if Alexander was unaware of it. Olympias fought from the other side. He knew eventually Alexander would have to be coaxed by both of their words. At the moment, there was only one person that could be trusted. Hephaestion, and alas, he was on Alexander's side and would never fail to be.

That was probably what annoyed him most about Hephaestion. He was too perfect for Alexander. He protected him all too well. Cassander drank, knowing that someday he'd have to fight Hephaestion for a place at Alexander's side. But no matter what, Cassander knew that he was guaranteed to get a piece of Macedonia, for the silent leaders always got something when the end came.

0

0

0

He sat, unmoving, just watching as he raised his glass. Alexander then spoke to those celebrating with him. They all smiled. All raised their glass to toast with him. But they could not be trusted. They could never be trusted again. No matter how much Alexander watched them, he wouldn't be able to, and he could not trust them either. Alexander would never again be Alexander in their eyes. He wouldn't be the glorious youth he had been. Now, he was the king.

Hephaestion drank. The day was supposed to be grand. He was supposed to be thrilled, like all others, that the throne was now Alexander's. He'd already promised to go to the Balkans, and defeat the Greeks that had defeated them years before. Some thought him mad, others bold, but all thought it the right thing to do in the end. Revenge ran through the veins of too many here. They were ecstatic. They toasted, they lit fires outside of the palace to dance around, they praised the gods, and praised Alexander. However, he couldn't be happy with them. The day held no glory to him.

It was the day that he lost Alexander. The realization had swept over him in the morning when he crawled out of bed and dressed. He'd turned, and looked at Alexander, who still slept soundly. He lost him as the sun rose. For once he was king, he belonged to all, and not to him. As he sat, looking at him, the feeling washed over him again. Things could not be the same now. It would all change.

The Balkans, Thebans, and Persia called to Alexander now. The voice of glory and the lands beyond would drown him out of Alexander's mind. Alexander sat beside him now and he admiringly stared at him. He was beautiful, glorious, and would be the only one to catch his heart in such a way. If only he did not know that their end was inevitably now coming.

"What is wrong," Alexander asked, leaning closer to him.

"Nothing," Hephaestion assured him with a smile. Alexander continued to gaze at the wonders of the room. Already he was beginning to like being worshipped. Hephaestion could not blame him either. Taking a breath, he then asked, "What is it like to have everything that you have ever wanted?"

"I wouldn't know," he laughed. "I do not have Persia yet."

Then it was settled. Persia was on his mind now, more than it had been before, and now it would not leave. Maybe things would be fine though, he thought as he took another sip of wine. If Alexander became reckless, then he would surely bring sense back to him. There was never a time when Alexander wold not speak to him. As well as never had there been a time that he would not let him bring reason to that stubborn mind of his. If Persia was where they would go, then they would go.

"Phae," his voice drifted back to him. "Are you sure that nothing is wrong?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It is just loud."

Alexander laughed, pouring himself another cup of wine. It was a celebration and he knew how to celebrate. Hephaestion on the other hand set his cup down. He surveyed the room. When a group of men entered, he noticed them, perhaps quicker than anyone else. Reaching over, he ran a hand over Alexander's shoulder, getting his attention. Alexander looked at him. Hephaestion then motioned with his head in the general direction.

"The Amphictyonic Council," Hephaestion whispered. He said nothing more. Instead he moved away, standing, and walking away from Alexander. It would be better if he moved away. He did not wish to be there when they gave him the right to go to Persia. He wanted to be as distant from him as he could at that moment.

He sat next to Cassander, who glanced over at him, then looked back at Alexander. He smelled of wine, like Alexander. Just as Cassander, he stared at Alexander, wishing to send only his best thoughts to him. When would he leave, Hephaestion wondered, before or after he got to tell him he loved him once more?

0

0

0

"You," the closest then spoke, "have it all."

He'd wanted to hear it for so long. But as soon as he heard it, it meant nothing. Hephaestion was not at his side. Glancing up, he searched the room for him. It was next to Cassander that he spotted Hephaestion. As the council members backed away, ready to join in the festivities, he stood. He made his way past many men who clapped him on the shoulder. Some he knew, some he didn't, but they now all knew him.

"Well," Cassander said as he approached, "I must say, that this is not the greatest of festivities."

"No," Alexander laughed slightly, seeing the drunken state of Cassander. He wondered if he'd ever had pure wine before. In such moderation, even if he had, he was only expected to slur his words slightly as he did now.

"There," complained the now completely slurring Cassander, "are not enough women."

"There are plenty," Hephaestion assured him as he tossed one of the pillows that sat on the couch at him. "Just none of them seem to be good enough for you. Otherwise, you'd have many to select from."

Cassander mumbled something else but Alexander paid no attention. Instead he titled his head toward the door. Hephaestion nodded, stood, and left the room. Shortly after, Alexander followed. It took him a moment longer. He had to stop every few moments, speak to someone, then continue only to be interrupted again. Yet eventually he was in the hall. He let the door shut behind him and deliberately went to his left, down the hall that was unlit. Continuing, he made his way until he came to the balcony. Hephaestion sat on the ledge, facing him, waiting silently.

"I love you," Alexander told him, then pressed his lips against Hephaestion's. Hephaestion wrapped his arms soothingly around him. Any worry that Alexander had was then gone.

Hephaestion was the one that he trusted. He'd given his life to him, his body, and his heart and soul. Without him he would be nothing. When he thought of what he'd just become, he knew it was not his title alone. He was the leader that the Macedonians saw. He was the one they trusted in. He was the one they would unite under. But all the while Alexander knew they would be uniting not only under him, but under Hephaestion as well, for without him he was nothing. They were one in all ways.

"How can I get you to stay with me forever," Alexander asked then. Hephaestion looked at him for a moment. He then pressed a reassuring kiss against the corner of his mouth before pressing another to his lips.

"I am yours," Hephaestion said.

"Good, because without you, there is no king. Without you, I fear that I am only Alexander," he whispered.

"Then," Hephaestion said as he wrapped his arms around him, "it is a good thing that I love Alexander, and not the king."

They kissed, wrapped in one another's arms. The moon shone down on them, stars lighting the sky, the heavens staring down at them. Neither knew of the battles to come. Neither knew of the glory or what was to be. Alexander did not know that he would be the greatest of them all. Hephaestion did not know if he would always remain in Alexander's heart. It mattered not to either of them though, what would come, for they were in the moment. That moment was enough for the both of them. Tomorrow's worries could wait.

0

0

0

A/N: Enfin! Leave a review. Let me know what you think. Thank you everyone for reading. I love you all.


End file.
